Profesor y alumna, amor prohibido
by Drawing Gunner
Summary: Empiezo a obsesionarme con una de mis alumnas...
1. Obteniendo el empleo

Obteniendo el empleo

Estaba en la entrada del despacho de la subdirectora Luna para una entrevista de empleo en Canterlot High, y ejercer el puesto de profesor de dibujo y pintura. Espere unos diez minutos afuera de su oficina hasta que llegó, se veía algo apurada así que solo me dijo –Hola , pasa por favor- yo asentí con la cabeza y me senté en una de las sillas que había ahí, le entregue mi currículo y luego de un cuarto de hora, después de que lo leyera comenzó a hablar:

Subdirectora Luna –Muy bien, su currículo se ve perfecto, Señor Gunner , prácticamente tiene el empleo sin embargo es necesario algunas preguntas para ver cómo se desenvuelve al hablar ¿De acuerdo?

Drawing Gunner –Si, me parece bien.

Luna –Bueno, entonces comencemos, ¿Cuál es su edad realmente? En su currículo no lo menciona.

Gunner –La edad no importa, solo digamos que tengo la edad suficiente para dar clases.

L –Muy bien… Supongo… pero no importa, siguiente pregunta ¿Por qué desea trabajar en Canterlot High?

G –Considero que los estudiantes podrían alcanzar un mayor nivel en sus estudios si se les imparte un taller como este, podrían desestresarse mientras lo hacen, y así no sentirían mucho el peso que involucra estudiar el nivel superior.

L –Wow no lo había visto de esa forma, pero diría que tiene razón, solo nos quedan dos preguntas mas ¿Cuál seria su compromiso con los estudiantes?

G –Pues… Pienso que el compromiso, no solo tiene que venir de mi parte, sino también de los alumnos, esto hace una relación mas estrecha, y así mas fácil de cursar y aprobar la materia, sin embargo mi compromiso siempre será el de apoyar al estudiante lo mas que se pueda, y, en caso de ser necesario darle asesorías.

L –Ojala tuviéramos a mas maestros como usted, me encanta su forma de pensar.

G –Muchas gracias-Dije mientras sonreía.

L –Bueno la ultima pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría dedicado a impartir el taller? Lo pregunto para que yo pueda dar por anticipado un horario fijo a los alumnos interesados.

G –En realidad el tiempo no es problema tengo la mayor parte del día y de la tarde libre así que hágame una oferta.

L – ¿Le gustaría iniciar el lunes de las cuatro a las seis de la tarde? La hora de salida estándar de la mayoría de los estudiantes es a las cuatro, y me parece bien que su taller dure dos horas.

G –Por mi esta perfecto.

L –Pues, parece que tenemos un nuevo profesor en Canterlot High, bienvenido, Sr. Gunner.

G –Daré lo mejor de mi –Dije mientras estrechaba su mano– no la defraudare.

Al salir de la oficina de Luna me encontré con mi hermano que ya era profesor ahí, daba clases de biología, aunque casi siempre cambiaba el tema a la zoología, y, mas especifico, la criptozoología. Se llamaba Jackal Sleipnir. Lo salude –como de costumbre– con las palabras a las que ya estamos acostumbrados:

G –Que pedo wey.

Jackal Sleipnir –Por eso digo que pedo.

G –Pues aquí, saliendo de la entrevista.

Sleipnir –A vavava, ¿como te fue?

G –Excelente, prácticamente ya trabajo aquí, solo que inicio el lunes.

S –El lunes si.

G –Si claro si.

S –Y ahora que harás.

G –Pues no se, tengo hambre, supongo que iré a comer.

S –Ok, ven conmigo vamos a la sala de maestros, ahí tienen comida siempre.

G –Esta bien.

Cundo llegamos, Sleipnir me presento a todos los demás maestros –Encantado– Dije mientras comía una galleta. Todos los maestros eran muy amables, y aunque se veía que eran estrictos, podía notar simplemente con verlos que sus alumnos disfrutaban sus clases, o al menos no las odiaban. Otros profesores, como Discord, maestro de psicología y psicólogo de la escuela, eran mas bien raros, un poco locos, la ironía.

Daban ya las cuatro de la tarde y mi estadía ese viernes en la institución estaba por terminar, tome mis cosas y dispuesto a irme a descansar salí de la sala de maestros, les dije adiós a mis futuros compañeros de trabajo y me dirigí al pasillo para llegar al recibidor de la escuela.

Me quede atónito por lo que veía. Una hermosa chica, pelirroja, de unos 18 o 19 años, con un moño rosa, llevaba unos jeans hasta la rodilla, unas botas color naranja y una playera color verde manzana, sus ojos, estaban en una tonalidad roja y naranja, incluso casi amarillo. Iba con sus amigas, una de pelo morado con una sudadera negra, la otra, con el pelo un poco rizado, falda y una pequeña chamarra color rosa. Las tres se dirigían a una especie de pizarra con los eventos de la escuela, colocada en una de las paredes, logre percatarme de que había un tipo de lista, me acerque un poco y pude ver que decía: TALLER DE PINTURA Y DIBUJO.

Dentro de la hoja aparecían también mi nombre y el horario de la clase, así como los días que seria impartida, el trio de amigas se anoto en aquella lista y luego se fueron, algo emocionadas.

Me aproxime mas y pude ver que la lista contenía treinta espacios de los cuales solo dos no tenían nombre. Me sorprendí por la cantidad de gente que asistiría a mis clases, sobre todo por aquella chica pelirroja.

G –¿Pero que pasa conmigo? ¿Es que soy alguna clase de pervertido o algo? Esa chica es alrededor d años menor que yo, dudo que llegue a 20 siquiera –Me dije a mi mismo– No, no es eso, quizás porque es pelirroja, si, eso debe ser –Fuera lo que fuera, ya no podía evitar el sentimiento que tenia, esas ganas de conocerla, y el saber que estaría en mi clase, me emocionaba aun mas.

Esa noche, ideé un plan para poder hacer que se enamorara de mi, cualquier posibilidad de fallo estaba cubierta, y sabia que si lo seguía al pie de la letra, ella no podría resistirse. Por otro lado sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, no solo el reglamento de la escuela dice que no puede haber relaciones entre maestro estudiante, a menos que sea una situación escolar, sino que también era ilegal involucrarme con una de mis alumnas, podía ir a la cárcel. Pero como ya lo mencione todo lo tenia cubierto, aunque el simple hecho de pensar que me descubrieran me asustaba un poco.

Sabia lo que tenia que hacer, pero no iba a ser fácil.

**Fin capitulo 1**

_**Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo, ya se que no fue muy interesante, pero quería explicar como inicia la historia, sin saltarme nada, ademas lo bueno viene mas tarde, en toda la trama yo seré tanto mi personaje como el narrador, por favor comenten que les pareció y en que podría mejorar.**_


	2. Primer día de trabajo

Primer día de trabajo

Luego de haber repasado mi plan, y descansar debidamente, llego el lunes, el día que iniciaría oficialmente a trabajar en Canterlot High, y, con eso, ver a esa chica pelirroja de nuevo. Me levante como de costumbre, tarde, pero mi horario empezaba a las 4 de la tarde así que no había problema, desayune, cepille mis dientes, me "vestí" porque no estaba del todo vestido y, como aun eran las 11 de la mañana y no tenia nada que hacer, decidí jugar unos videojuegos para pasar el rato.  
>Luego de que diera la 1, me prepare algo de comer, tome un baño y me vestí completamente, para finalmente salir de camino a la escuela.<br>Al llegar, entre al aula en la cual estaría dando clases dentro de las próximas dos horas, y como aun quedaba algo de tiempo me senté a esperar a mis alumnos.  
>Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver entrar primero a la chica pelirroja, con la que ya estaba obsesionado, seguida de sus dos amigas.<p>

–Buenos días –Exclame.

–¡Buenos días! –Exclamaron las tres al unisono aun mas fuerte.

–Amm..., ¿Les gustaría hacer algo en el tiempo que tenemos antes de que comience el taller?

–¿Como que podría ser? –Dijo la chica con cabello morado.

–Pues.. Que les parece si hacen unos dibujos y luego me los muestran, así puedo decirles en que se equivocaron y que podrían mejorar, después de todo aun hay tiempo –Vi mi reloj entonces– y vaya que tenemos tiempo, al parecer llegue mas temprano de lo que planeaba, pero y ustedes ¿No tienen clase?

–En realidad no, las tres vamos en las mismas clases, y nuestro horario de salida es a las 3:30, pero los maestros nos dejan salir un poco mas temprano, como hoy, nos dejaron retirarnos a las tres y cuarto –Dijo la chica con la chamarra rosa.

–Así es, así que decidimos venir directamente aquí, y como ya estaba usted en el salón no vimos inconveniente en entrar –Dijo la pelirroja, un tanto feliz.

–Jaja ya veo pues aun nos queda media hora antes de la clase, ¿Quieren hacer los dibujos? Tendrían ventaja sobre sus demás compañeros.

–¡Siii! –Volvieron a hablar al unisono.

–De acuerdo, pero antes que nada anoten el material que voy a escribir en el pizarrón, es el material para la siguiente clase, y sin el me temo que no podrán entrar.

–Esta bien profesor, entonces, un lápiz B, uno 2B, uno HB, otro H, otro 2H, una goma, sacapuntas y un cuaderno de dibujo ¿No? y otra pregunta ¿El dibujo puede ser sobre cualquier cosa? –Dijo la pelirroja.

–Si, por supuesto, lo importante es que dejen volar su imaginación.

–¡Yo haré un pony!

–¡Yo un pegaso!

–¡Y yo un unicornio!

–Muy bien, me parece perfecto tómense su tiempo, estaré viendo como dibujan también.

Las tres chicas estaban muy concentradas, las observe por aproximadamente unos 2 minutos cuando recordé algo que se me estaba olvidando.

–¡El nombre! –Dije.

–¿Quee? –Dijeron de nuevo las tres al mismo tiempo.

– Oh es solo que, olvide presentarme como se debe, mi nombre es Drawing Gunner, y bueno como ya saben sere su profesor de dibujo y pintura y blah blah blah, mucho gusto –Dije mientras anotaba mi nombre en el pizarrón con letras grandes.

Las tres chicas se rieron.

–Bueno yo soy Sweetie Belle –Dijo la chica con chamarra rosa.

–Yo soy Scootaloo –Dijo mientras subía sus pies a la silla de a un lado.

Eso solo nos deja con un nombre por saber –Pensé– el mas importante también.

–Yo me llamo Apple Bloom –Dijo mientras me sonreía.

Sentí un cuchillo clavarse en mi pecho cuando la vi, algo que simplemente no se puede describir.

–Encantado de conocerlas, ¿Que tal van con sus dibujos?

–Excelente –Parecía que las chicas estaban conectadas por telepatía o algo.

–Ok que les parece si me muestran su avance.

Las tres chicas levantaron sus hojas, quede boquiabierto, no porque estuvieran bien dibujados, sino por lo mal dibujados. La única que quizá se esforzó por darle profundidad y perspectiva fue Sweetie Belle, pero su unicornio parecía mas un conejo con un cono de helado en la cabeza. El pegaso de Scootaloo tenia las alas muy pequeñas en comparación al cuerpo y lo había dibujado sobre un scooter. El que no parecía nada de nada a lo que dijo que dibujaría fue el pony de Apple Bloom, era tanto gordo, con la panza casi al ras del suelo, su patas eran muy delgadas, y su cabeza parecía serpiente con orejas redondas como de ratón, el pelo el la cola y en la crin parecía mas como púas de puercoespin.

–Y bien, que le parecen nuestros dibujos –Dijo Sweetie Belle.

–Déjeme adivinar el mio es el mejor –Dijo Scootaloo.

–Claro que no le gusta el mio ¿No es así? –Dijo Apple Bloom.

Por mas que me gustara y todo eso, Scootaloo tenia razón, el de ella era el mejor de las tres, o al menos el que si parecía caballo.

–Pues los tres tienen sus errores –Dije para no desanimar a nadie– pero la que necesita mas ayuda es Apple Bloom, así que les enseñare como corregir lo que tienen mal rápido a ustedes dos y luego iré con Apple Bloom, ¿Esta bien?

–¡Si! –Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

–Muy bien, primero tu Scootaloo, te quedo bien, pero debes poner un poco mas de perspectiva a tu dibujo, no lo hagas plano al dibujarlo de lado, muestra sus cuatro patas y sus dos alas, así se logra un efecto mas tridimensional y si agregas sombras quedara mucho mejor, ahora que si haces las alas un poco mas grandes quedaría casi perfecto. Me gusto el scooter fue un toque divertido y personal.

–Ya veo, tratare de corregirlo, pero ¿Como hago las sombras?

–Siempre tienes que imaginarte una luz y de que lado proviene, si viene de arriba la sombra se proyectara en el suelo y en la parte de abajo del objeto, si viene de un lado, se proyectara del lado opuesto en el objeto y de igual manera en el suelo pero un poco mas alargada, esas son referencias básicas para el uso de sombras en los dibujos.

–Excelente lo mejorare ya mismo.

–Bien Sweetie, contigo no hay problema en la perspectiva, sabes aplicarla muy bien, pero los caballos no tienen las orejas tan largas y el cuerno, por ser un unicornio, es mas alargado y menos gordo, en su fisonomía también esta un poco pasado de tamales, y ni se diga de su cuerpo, si quieres aplicar sombras es lo mismo que le explique a Scootaloo.

–Esta bien, ya lo entendí, mas delgado.

–Ya lo tienes.

Luego de explicarle a Sweetie Belle y a Scootaloo me "acerque" a Apple Bloom, y lo pongo entre comillas porque las tres estaban sentadas muy juntas; se le veía un poco decepcionada por que de sus amigas era la que tenia mas problemas para dibujar, pero esto facilitaba mucho las cosas para mi.

–¿Que tienes? –Pregunte.

– Es solo que, mis amigas son mucho mas buenas para esto que yo, y no se, empiezo a preguntarme si fue buena idea inscribirme en primer lugar.

–Jajaja, bueno no te desanimes, el taller no es solo para los que ya saben o medio saben dibujar, también es para aquellos que quieran aprender, ademas de que tienes que mejorar mucho, porque dentro de un mes veremos tinta china, y esta es una técnica mas difícil.

–Pero no se si en un mes pueda superar el nivel que tengo ahora –Dijo un tanto triste.

–Bueno en realidad no parece que tengas un nivel... pero lo que querías dibujar se parece a otras cosas, como la cabeza del caballo parece mas una de serpiente, esto te puede dar una idea, ademas yo te ayudare lo mas que pueda, y me concentrare mas en ti, claro si tu me lo permites.

–¿En serio? ¿Haría eso por mi? –Dijo muy entusiasmada.

–Claro, si un alumno necesita de mi ayuda con gusto lo apoyare.

En ese momento mas alumnos empezaron a entrar al salón, y tuve que presentarme y dar de nuevo la actividad que previamente había dejado a las tres chicas, dejando sin asistir a Apple Bloom pero luego de eso volví con ella, quien había hecho otro dibujo, solo con las correcciones que les había dado a Sweetie y a Scootaloo, sorprendentemente le había quedado mucho mejor, estaba dibujado de lado pero las cuatro piernas se veían perfectamente, estaba mas alto y mas definido e incluso tenia sombras, y aunque aun no era perfecto, era mucho mejor al anterior

–Wow, esto... ¿lo hiciste ahorita? –Dije

–¡Si! te gusta –Dijo un tanto apenada, luego de unos segundos reacciono– losientolosientolosiento, quise decir que si le gustaba, Profesor.

–jajajaja, no tienes que tener tanta formalidad conmigo, de hecho ninguna de ustedes tres –Dije en voz baja para que los demás alumnos no me escucharan– y si me gusta, es impresionante como mejoro tu dibujo en unos cuantos minutos, aunque tienes aun nos cuantos errores, pero eso es lo de menos.

–Gracias profesor.

–Ya te dije que no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo.

–Pero no me gusta hablar de tu con un profesor, lo considero una falta de respeto.

–Bueno, yo te hablo de tu, en dado caso de que no me referiría a ti como "usted", pero no me gusta, hay que implementar confianza en los estudiantes, y para eso es mejor que me vean como un amigo que como maestro.

–Entonces... ¿Gunner estaría bien? –Se sonrojo un poco al decir esto.

–Esta perfecto –Dije mientras trataba de ocultar mi cara de idiota y no perderme entre su lindo rostro.

Luego de eso corregí algunos errores de otros alumnos y de otros no, algunos eran muy buenos, incluso algunos me retaban a dibujar, los dejaba penetrados visualmente, y después de un tiempo la clase termino y volvi a al escritorio a guardar mis cosas mientras los alumnos desalojaban el salón y se despedían de mi. Las ultimas fueron las tres chicas.

–Adiós Gunner –Dijo Sweetie.

–Si, adiós Gunner –decía Scootaloo mientras me daba un golpecito en el brazo.

–Adiós Gunner, ¿cuando sera la próxima clase? no puedo esperar –Dijo Apple Bloom.

–Creo que el miércoles, la clase tuvo mucho éxito así que si, el miércoles es la siguiente clase.

–De a cuerdo, nos vemos.

La vi correr hacia sus amigas que ya estaban un poco lejos, y me perdí en como se movía su cabello.

–Ahhh, el amor –Dijo una voz detrás de mi.

–PERO QUE MIERDA...

–Que ¿Uno no puede llegar sin ser visto? –Dijo Sleipnir.

–Que chingados haces aquí, tus clases acabaron hace... como dos horas.

–Decidí quedarme para ver como te iba en tu primer día de trabajo.

–CLARO QUE SI –Dijo otra voz a lo lejos.

–Vergas nonono NO NO NO –Empece a gritar, Markus se aproximaba corriendo con la intencion de taclearme.

–Ahí te voy perra –Decía Markus.

En realidad no estaba asustado, solo espere el momento para que no pudiera detenerse o girar a la hora de que yo me moviera y me hice a un lado, provocando que la tacleada quedara sobre Sleipnir.

–Jajajajajaja estúpidos –Dije mientras ayudaba a ambos a incorporarse de nuevo.

Luego de conversar un poco con ellos me fui a casa a descansar, cosa que no pude hacer pronto porque me la pase dos horas pensando en ella, y según mi plan, dos pasos ya estaban realizados: El caerle bien y el hacer que se entusiasme en las clases, sin embargo esto se estaba saliendo ya de control.

–Tengo que besarla ya, el miércoles, lo haré ese día y no me importa si me dicen algo –Dije antes de apagar completamente las luces

**Fin capitulo 2**

**_Que les pareció este capitulo, se que aun no se pone muy interesante, pero como ya dije tienen que saber el porque, por favor dejen review, he agregado mas diálogos entre personajes sin dejar de lado las explicaciones mías como narrador_, _según lo que me dijeron en el capitulo pasado, quizá por eso se alargo un poco este, también he retirado las iniciales del nombre en los diálogos ya que se me hizo un poco obvio el saber quien esta hablando, pero aun así espero que lo disfruten._**


	3. El escondite

El escondite

Desperté el martes, sabiendo que, aunque no daría clases ese día, aun podía seguir viendo a Apple Bloom, sin embargo no todo el tiempo que yo quisiera, y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Porque Gunner necesita ir a la escuela si el martes no da clases? La respuesta es muy simple: tengo que ir de a huevo, en el caso contrario, podría tener algunos inconvenientes con tanto la directora como la subdirectora, así que no podía faltar ningún día de la semana aun cuando no diera clases

Así que me levante, termine de arreglarme, comí algo porque tenia hambre –Porque yo siempre tengo hambre– y me dispuse a ir a la escuela. Abre llegado como a eso de las 1 cuando vi a Apple Bloom y sus amigas saliendo de la escuela.

–¡Hola! –Dije.

–¡Holaaa! –Dijeron un tanto entusiasmadas.

–¿Que hacen? ¿No se supone tienen clases ahorita?

–Nop, tenemos unas horas libres –Dijo Sweetie.

–Ya veo, y ¿Que hacen en ese tiempo?

–Vamos a un lugar que solo nosotras conocemos, o eso creo, el caso es que no hay nadie –Dijo Scootaloo.

–¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? claro si tu quieres –Dijo Apple Bloom.

–Eh, bueno yo...

–¡Estas loca! El podría decirle a la directora sobre el lugar y así lo cerrarían para siempre –Replico Scootaloo.

–¡Claro que no! Gunner no es así, ¿Verdad? –Contesto Apple Bloom.

–Pues... Si es algo malo , es mi deber decírselo a la directora o a la subdirectora, sin embargo yo confio en ustedes, son lindas chicas y se que no haran nada malo.

–Aun así vendrás con nosotras –Dijo Apple Bloom mientras me tomaba de la mano.

–Amm... sabes yo tengo que ir a... nah olvídalo.

–Entonces esta bien vamos –Dijo Sweetie.

Quede un poco sorprendido por lo que las chicas habían descubierto, era algo así como una antigua escuela debajo de la que ya se conoce, y como era de esperarse la falta de mantenimiento tenia ese lugar algo sucio, sin embargo había cuatro habitaciones que infiero antes eran salones, que estaban completamente limpios, uno pintado por dentro de color amarillo, otro de naranja y otro blanco, con detalles rojo, morado y lila respectivamente, claro que también el pasillo estaba presentable, no pintado pero si limpio. En cuanto al cuarto salón, también era blanco pero tenia detalles de los tres colores ya mencionados.

–¿Que es este lugar? –Pregunte, dejando de lado lo obvio, quería saber para que se reunían ahí.

–Es... Algo así como un escondite –Dijo Sweetie– Aquí venimos a hacer muchas cosas, como la tarea o proyectos escolares.

–¿No son...

–...un poco grandes para un escondite?

–Exacto.

–No, en realidad no, disfrutamos mucho estar aquí, a veces venimos juntas, otras veces separadas, pero casi a diario estamos aquí, tenemos mas horas libres durante la semana y no hacemos mucho, quizás algunos juegos, meriendas, y platicar sobre chicos sexys.

–¡Sweetie! no digas eso enfrente de el –Dijo Apple Bloom.

–Jajaja esta bien, no las juzgo, son libres de hacer lo que quieran aquí, después de todo el lugar, aunque no por derecho, es prácticamente suyo.

–De hecho a Scootaloo no le gustan mucho los chicos ¿No es asi? –Dijo Sweetie

–¡Cállate! el no debe de saber...

–Aunque, se podría decir que a mi también porque a veces ella y yo- –Fue interrumpida por Scootaloo.

–A veces ella y yo nos hacemos cosquillas, para liberarnos del estrés escolar –Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, pero incomoda.

–¡LE GUSTA RAINB... – Grito mientras pudo liberarse de la mano de Scootaloo que cubría su boca sin embargo fue silenciada de nuevo.

–¡QUE TE CALLES!

–Jajajajaja si, ya veo por donde va esto.

Scootaloo se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda a Sweetie, se veía indignada, luego ella solo se acerco a su cuello, esto hizo que Scootaloo se retorciera, supongo que le dieron cosquillas, luego tomo las dos mejillas de Sweetie y las apretó.

–Ay ay ay AY AY !AYAYAYAY! me duele dijo haciendo pucheros.

–Lo siento es que eres una bebé, no puedo enojarme contigo, y tus cachetitos miralostodoscachetosos.

–Así son siempre ellas dos –Dijo Apple Bloom– vete acostumbrando.

–Jeje, esta bien.

–Bueno volviendo al tema del edificio ¿Que tan grande es?

–No sabemos, no hemos explorado todo aquí, pero al menos ya logramos hacer que una parte se vea habitable, y no es que tenga miedo de revisar que hay o algo así, es solo que ellas no quieren hacerlo –Dijo Scootaloo aun jugando con los cachetes de Sweetie.

–A nosotras si nos da miedo –Dijeron Apple Bloom y Sweetie.

–Jajajaja, esta bien es normal. No todos los días ves una escuela abandonada sobre la cual construyeron una nueva.

–Oye, ¿Quieres algo de comer? –Pregunto Apple Bloom.

–¿pues que tantas cosas tienen aquí?

–De todo, un refrigerador, 2 mesas, hay un horno de microondas amm... ¡Oh! y tenemos al menos 5 colchones de los cuales solo ocupamos tres –Dijo Sweetie.

–Parece mas otra casa, y para que quieren tantos colchones, me refiero con tres deberían de ser suficientes, ya que son solo ustedes las que vienen aquí –Dije.

–Si, trajimos dos mas en caso de necesitarlos, pero dudo mucho que se ocupen, para empezar las aulas en las que se pueden meter siguen sucias y la verdad me da flojera limpiar mas –Dijo Scootaloo.

–Si la verdad también me da flojera, solo véanlas, están todas sucias cerdas cochinas marranas, como sea ire a dar una vuelta, quiza encuentre algo interesante.

–Yo voy contigo, claro si no te molesta –Dijo Apple Bloom.

–¿Acaso no tenias miedo Apple Bloom? –Pregunto Sweetie.

–Si, bueno no, bueno si, pero iré con Gunner, así ya no tendré miedo.

–Bueno, entonces supongo que regresaremos en un rato.

–Espera... Nunca me respondiste si querías algo de comer –Dijo haciendo una cara de puchero enojado.

–Ahh, lo siento jeje, supongo que no te puse atención, pero no gracias la verdad no tengo hambre.

–Llevare jugo de manzana por si acaso ¿Te gusta no?

–¡Me encanta!

Empezamos a caminar, soprendentemente algunas luces funcionaban, en algunas habitaciones había que alumbrar con una linterna, nos la pasamos así algunos minutos, solo encontrando baños, mas aulas , un cascabel roto, una foto de una cabra con gafas de cíclope –No pregunten, tampoco yo lo se– una pelota desinflada y la oficina del director, en ese entonces Starswirl, pero no tenia nada adentro. Fácilmente nos tardamos 1 hora ahí y nos acabamos el jugo de manzana en el camino de regreso, cuando llegamos Scootaloo y Sweetie se veían cansadas, sonrojadas, despeinadas y parecía que estaban sudando.

–¿Como les fue? –Dijo Scootaloo con la voz un tanto agitada.

–Pues bien y mal, no encontramos nada, pero ya recorrimos mas terreno –Dijo Apple Bloom.

–A que bien –Dijo Sweetie, con los mismos problemas para hablar.

–¿Debo preguntar?

–Eh... no Scootaloo y yo solo estábamos, ammm, "jugando" un poco ¿No es así?

–Si, justo eso, ¡cosquillas! eran cosquillas y pues Sweetie empezó.

–Tu querías esas cosquillas, no hagas como que no.

–Nunca dije que no, solo dije que tu empezaste.

–Porque me lo pediste.

–Claro que no.

–¿A no? Pues entonces no habrá mas cosquillas en un tiempo.

–¿Queeeee? Sweetie no por favor...

–Ehh, chicas Gunner esta aquí, recuerdan –Dijo Apple Bloom.

Ambas chicas quedaron completamente rojas de vergüenza, entendí su platica incluso desde antes que empezaran, parece que Sleipnir no es el único que se divierte con Sweetie –Si, el también tiene algunos problemas– y no pude evitar el tener... pues... una imagen mental de aquello que paso y con ello el brazo de albañil dentro de mis pantalones. Parece que Scootaloo y Sweetie se dieron cuenta, pero no me dijeron nada, solo se vieron una a otra y se les paso la pena. Estuve un rato mas hablando con ellas hasta que me di cuenta de que era tarde y si no me veían en la escuela se molestarían conmigo.

–Bueno chicas tengo que dejarlas, la directora Celestia tiene que ver que si he llegado a la escuela –Dije.

–¿Y no puedes regresar luego de que te vean? –Pregunto Apple Bloom.

–Me temo que no, con el retraso que llevo, no quiero mas problemas.

–Oh, ya veo.

**–**Bueno, adiós chicas –Me despedí de cada una dándoles un beso en la mejilla, cuando iba a salir del edificio fui detenido por Apple Bloom.

–¡Espera! –Grito.

Me di la vuelta y ella se lanzo a mis brazos, a lo cual me quede con cara de ¿Que vergas?

–Eso porque fue –Le dije.

–Por nada, solo quería.

–Jaja entonces esta bien, nos vemos mañana –Esta vez fui yo quien la sorprendió besándola de nuevo en la mejilla, pude notar en su rostro la sorpresa, los ojos se abren mas por fracción de segundo, cejas mas levantadas y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

Luego de eso entre a la sala de maestros, donde encontré a la directora Celestia la cual se alegro de verme y me dijo que ya se había preocupado, le dije que no tuviera cuidado y que trataría de llegar mas temprano la próxima vez.  
>Al final, parecía que no necesitaba mi plan, Apple Bloom estaba interesada igual en mi, así que no podía decir que todo iba conforme a mi plan, pero tengo que admitir que iba mejor, mucho mejor.<p>

**Fin capitulo 3**

_**Que les pareció, se supone debía de subir este ayer, en cambio lo subí hoy y subiré también el 4, originalmente los dos eran uno solo, pero estaba demasiado largo, como sea, díganme por favor que les pareció.**_


	4. Bueno, pero yo aun quiero mas

Bueno, pero yo aun quiero mas.

Al día siguiente, llegue temprano a la escuela, así que me puse a investigar sobre el horario de Apple Bloom, me di cuenta de que tenia en la semana 7 horas libres, las cuales se repartían se la siguiente manera: lunes 1 hora, martes 1 hora, miércoles 2 horas, jueves 2 horas y viernes 1 hora. Me propuse a llegar todos los días sincronizado a sus horas libres, para verla mas tiempo. Como era miércoles tenia dos horas libres de 1:30 a 3:30 y luego media hora de receso antes de mi clase. Como aun eran las 11:40 me puse a dar algunas vueltas por la escuela, vi a Apple Bloom desde afuera de los salones varias veces y ella siempre me saludaba, claro lo hacia parecer como si tuviera algo que hacer por esos rumbos y no verme muy acosador.

Cuando finalmente salio de sus clases, nos topamos, esta vez no intencional.

–!Hola Gunny! –Dijo.

–¿Gu-Gunny?

–Sip, eres Gunny.

–Jaja esta bien, supongo que ahora soy Gunny.

–Gunnyyyy –Dijo susurrando.

–Queee –Dije en el mismo tono.

–Vamos al esconditeee.

–Esta bieeen.

–¿Porquee susurramosss?

–No seee tu empezasteee.

–Entonces hay que parar –Dijo hablando normal de nuevo.

–Bien, y ¿Donde están Scootaloo y Sweetie?

–Ellas ya están allá.

–Pero no se supone tienen las mismas clases.

–Si, es solo que mira la hora son cuarto para las dos, yo les dije que las veía allá.

–Oh, entiendo.

Al llegar a la antigua escuela, me pude percatar de que uno de los cuatros estaba cerrado con las cortinas –Que antes eran persianas pero fueron sustituidas– cubriendo las ventanas. Alcance a escuchar algunos gemidos de dentro y, como se suponía que solo ellas y ahora yo, conocíamos ese lugar, lo único que pude pensar es que se estaban haciendo "cosquillas" como ya me habían platicado.

–Solo ignora sus gemidos.

–Esta bien.

–Quieres algo de comer, de beber o...

–No, estoy bien, gracias.

–¿Seguro? –Si.

–Bien entonces ayudame a preparar algo de comer, seguro ellas tendrán hambre cuando terminen de jugar –Dijo mientras me llevaba al cuarto con las dos mesas, supongo que era como su cocina-comedor.

–Bueno que tengo que hacer –Dije mientras me lavaba las manos.

–Bueno... –Decía mientras habría el refrigerador y se agachaba– lava y corta estas verduras.

–Esta bien –Comenzaba a subir la presión en mi –ya esta y ahora que.

–Ponlas aquí, hecha un poco de agua y calientalas en la estufa –Me dijo a la par que me daba una olla.

–¿Desde cuando tienen estufa?

–Desde ayer, vinimos en la noche y la trajimos, estamos constantemente mejorando el lugar.

–Ya veo.

Comenzamos a platicar un poco mas y terminamos con la comida, Scootaloo y Sweetie aun no terminaban de jugar.

–¿Y ahora?

–Ahora el postre.

–Pero ya me canse –Dije mientras me sentaba.

–Hombres –Dijo sosteniendo un bote de crema batida– siempre necesitan un incentivo para trabajar.

Se sentó en mis piernas viéndome de frente, y se puso un poco de crema en el dedo, luego se la quito con la lengua de tal manera que yo ya no resistía mas, pero aguante para no mostrar mi desesperación.

–¿Estas segura de esto? –Pregunte.

–Que ¿No quieres? –Dijo mientras se ponía mas crema en el dedo y lo ponía sobre mis labios. Se veía tímida.

–Claro que si –Dije casi susurrando, a la vez que chupaba la crema batida de su dedo.

Ella me besó luego de eso, sus labios eran suaves, tenían un inexplicable sabor a manzana. Aquí me di cuenta de que también tenia pecas como su hermana, pero menos notorias. Nos besamos intensamente por algunos segundos, solo haciendo pausas para respirar, poco depues tome la crema batida, levante a Apple Bloom y la recosté sobre la mesa, puse un poco de crema en su cuello y lamiendo y algunas veces mordiendo se la quite poco a poco, entretanto, acariciaba la parte de la cintura hasta sus caderas con mis manos, lentamente fui levantando su playera hasta la parte superior de su pecho, tenia un sostén color rojo, el cual baje, sin quitárselo, para ver mejor su cuerpo.

Continué besándola, jugando con sus tetas y apretando sus pezones, podía sentir como se endurecían poco a poco. Le quite por completo su playera y desabroche su brassier, aun besándola.

–T-tu... eres, eres bueno en esto –Dijo algo sonrojada– pu-puedes hacer lo que quieras.

–De acuerdo.

Tome de nuevo la crema y coloque un poco en sus pequeños pezones así como un poco a su alrededor, y empece a bajar por su cuerpo, iniciando con un beso en los labios, luego lamiendo el cuello, para finalmente acabar donde estaba la crema. Apreté un poco uno de sus pechos, cerré mis labios a su alrededor y tire de el gentilmente.

–Oh OH, se siente m-muy bien –Dijo a la par que yo lamia lo que quedaba.

Después limpie el otro, de la misma manera cuando ella se levanto. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, me beso y se quedo mirándome, luego me dijo:

–Me gustaría seguir con esto, pero Sweetie y Scootaloo no han hecho ruido en un tiempo, supongo que han terminado de lo suyo.

–Yo quiero mas –Dije mordiendo su oído.

–No, tendrás que esperar a otro día.

Era increíble, me había dejado a la mitad, no pude hacer nada mas que tranquilizarme y quedar insatisfecho, pero a la vez, me había dejado con mas ganas de hacerle el amor.

–¿Para que era la crema batida? –Pregunte.

–No era, es, hice unos cupcakes en la mañana antes de venir, pero no pude decorarlos, pensaba ponerle de esta crema, pero creo que la guardare en otro lugar, así que por lo mientras ¿Podrías ir por otra crema?

–Que tiene de malo usar esa.

–Para empezar ya nos hemos gastado un poco, y no creo que una alcance, jajaja te iba a hacer ir por otra de todas formas.

–Muy graciosa –Dije mirándola seriamente, aunque en el fondo, sabia que haría lo que fuera por ella.

–Bueno pues corre –Dijo vistiéndose.

–Si, si ya voy.

Salí del escondite de las crusaders y me dirigí a la entrada de la escuela, los guardias me dejaron salir –He de recalcar que aquí la escuela esta cercada y tiene una caseta con dos guardias en ella– y fui al supermercado mas cercano a comprar la crema. Cuando salí de ahí volví a la escuela, escondiendo las latas de crema en mi portafolios, una vez adentro le entregue la crema a Apple Bloom, me di cuenta de que Sweetie y Scootaloo ya estaban comiendo algo, pero no quise comer ahí porque me sentía un poco mal, quizá porque me dejaron caliente pero bueno, ya no importa ademas era raro, como si vivieran juntas, esto no me disgustaba, pero no lo se, simplemente era algo extraño para mi.

–Por fin trajiste la crema –Dijo Scootaloo.

–No me tarde tanto tampoco –Dije– pero dense prisa que la clase es a las 4.

–Siii –Dijeron las tres.

–Bueno me voy a preparar las cosas para la clase, espero tengan su material completo.

Llegue al salón, me instale y espere a que todos llegaran, aun me sentía un poco mal, algo así como mareado. Me senté para ver si se me quitaba pero fue en vano.

Una vez todos estaban en el salón comencé a pasar lista y a revisar que todos trajeran su material.

–Ok vamos a comenzar conociendo al lápiz y sus puntos importantes, el lápiz esta comprendido por una mina de grafito encapsulada en madera generalmente, las medidas van de B que representa Black o negro en ingles los cuales son mas oscuros y blandos, por lo tanto es mas fácil que el grafito se deshaga, y H que representa Hard o duro en ingles los cuales son mas duros y resistentes pero pintan mas claro debido a que no se deshacen fácilmente, el intermedio entre estos es el mas común osea el HB, también es el medio mas utilizado en el arte del dibujo y la principal característica de este es la monocromía.

–Profesor ¿Tenemos que apuntar esto en algún lado? –Pregunto Diamond Tiara.

–Solo si así lo quieren, al final del semestre les haré un examen –Al oír esto todos empezaron a escribir.

–Esta bien.

–Muy bien, conociendo esto retomaremos desde donde nos quedamos la clase anterior –Dije– saquen su dibujo.

Todos lo sacaron de sus mochilas y libretas.

–Ahora vamos a hacer bien el dibujo, el primero es solo para que se den una idea de su nivel con el lápiz, algunos que ya son buenos en esto, no lo necesitan, así que les pondré otro ejercicio terminando de explicar este, así que para los que no son tan hábiles, lo primero que vamos a hacer es tomar nuestro dibujo y colocarlo al lado de una hoja en el cuaderno que les pedí –Dije mientras dibujaba algo rápido en el pizarrón– lo siguiente es geometrizar el dibujo, para esto nos basaremos en los cuadernillos con ejemplos que traigo, hay para animales, personas, rostros y objetos, cada una con sus escalas, por ejemplo en mi caso, he dibujado un dragón, pero no esta perfecto (casi), entonces ponemos, que un triangulo invertido para su cuerpo, algunos rectángulos y óvalos para su patas y cabeza, y otros triángulos para las alas, recuerden colocar bien las figuras y no solo las pongan porque si, con esto me refiero a la inclinación, curvatura, todo lo que quieran para que su dibujo quede bien. Una ves hecho esto se empieza a "unir" o definir bien el contorno, ponemos algunos rasgos que marcaran la forma tridimensional y al final agregamos el detalle como son los componentes para que su dibujo se vea mas real, sombras y luces. ¿Ven como ha cambiado? bueno en realidad no tanto, pero en el de algunos si se notara, Silver Spoon ¿Podrías repartir los cuadernillos por favor?

–Si profesor –Dijo.

–Muy bien ahora para los que son mas habilidosos, el cuadernillos se les repartirá igualmente, en caso de que tengan alguna duda, pero vamos con su ejercicio, necesito que formen parejas y traten de dibujar el rostro de su compañero lo mas parecido posible, al final me mostraran sus dibujos y los evaluare con los criterios básicos que tiene que tener.

Todo mundo estaba trabajando excelente y como no se me quitaba el mareo, decid ir a lavarme la cara, para refrescarme, cruce el pasillo hasta llegar al baño de la sala de maestros, donde estaba la subdirectora, entre al baño y al salir me dijo

–Trate de no dejar su puesto mucho tiempo profesor, no sabemos que estén haciendo los alumnos cuando los maestros no están, recuerde que hay cámaras en la escuela a las cuales puede tener acceso si algún accidente ocurre.

–Gracias lo tendré en cuenta, pero dudo que sea necesario, los chicos son muy tranquilos.

–Eso dice usted, pero lo que no sabe es que hace poco unos estudiantes quemaron su salón porque el profesor de psicología los dejo solos.

–Mieerr...coles es hoy ¿No? entonces debo regresar al salón.

–Puede decir groserías siempre y cuando sea con los maestros y que los alumnos no los vean.

–Mierda no lo sabia.

–Corra al salón.

Apenas acercándome al salón escuche gritos por parte de mis alumnos, pero no podía verlos desde afuera porque las persianas estaban cerradas, así que solo me acerque a escuchar mejor, eran abucheos hacia alguien, después me percate de que dos personas venían a la puerta. Cuando salieron me di cuenta de que eran Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, ambas con las manos llenas de pintura, me miraron y se pusieron muy nerviosas.

–Profesor... que hace aquí –Dijo Silver Spoon

–Aquí doy clases –Dije con cara de no mames.

–Lo que Silver Spoon quiso decir es que creímos que demoraría un poco mas en el baño –Dijo Tiara.

–Pues no, ya llegue, me sentía mal pero ya no, ¿Porque tan nerviosas, hicieron algo?

–Fueron las crusaders ¡AUUCH! –Tiara le había dado un golpe.

–No no hicimos nada –Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

–Entonces no pasaría nada si entro a ver ¿No?

–Ehh... pues vera...

Al asomarme al salón vi a Sweetie, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom llorando, cubiertas de pintura –Pintura que, infiero, sacaron de mi portafolios– en la mayor parte del cabello y los hombros algunos chicos estaban ahí consolándolas, otros solo veían a Tiara y a Spoon con cara de asesinos.

–En nuestra defensa profesor, ellas empezaron –Dijo Tiara.

–Muéstrenme sus manos –Dije.

–Pero...

–Muéstrenmelas.

Las dos tenían las manos cubiertas de pintura.

Parece que tendrán que acompañarme con la subdirectora, quédense aquí –Dije un poco enojado.

Me acerque a las tres chicas, las tome fuera del salón y me dirigí con la subdirectora acompañado de las 5, ella me vio con una cara de ¡Ja, Pendejo! ¡En tu cara! y le pedí permiso para ver las cámaras de seguridad. En ellas se veía a las crusaders dibujando tranquilas, hacia las cuales se dirigían Tiara y Spoon, hablaban un poco, y luego estas dos ultimas sacaban las pinturas de mi portafolios, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, las guardaron y luego se acercaron de nuevo para echárselas encima.

Tanto la subdirectora Luna como yo nos enojamos aun mas con ellas y luego de que nos explicaran que fue lo que paso –Cosa que solo se hizo por molestar– la subdirectora llamo a sus padres avisándoles acerca de una suspensión temporal de la escuela así como la suspensión permanente del taller de dibujo y pintura.

Al acompañar a Apple Bloom y sus amigas a lavarse, regresamos al salón, donde os alumnos estaban ansiosos por saber que fue de Tiara y Spoon.

–No se supone que pueda decirles esto pero se darían cuenta después así que porque no, fueron suspendidas del taller permanentemente y de la escuela solo temporal, 2 semanas si mal no recuerdo –Dije.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a vitorearme.

–¿Ahora que sucede? –Dije.

–Todos odiamos a Diamond Tiara, ya estábamos hasta la... de ella y sus intentos por llamar la atención, solo que ningún profesor se había atrevido a ponerla en su lugar por su padre,Silver Spoon seria mas linda y considerada si no fuera por ella, lastima que se deja influenciar–Dijo Button Mash

–¿Que por que quien es su padre? –Dije.

–El empresario y multimillonario Filthy Rich –Dijo.

–Ya veo, es buena persona, supongo que puedo llegar a un acuerdo con el si llega a molestarse.

Al salir de la clase me acerque a Apple Bloom, quien se veía feliz de que me preocupara por ella.

–¿Estas bien? –Dije.

–Si, en realidad no es nada, no me molesta que lo haga ella, pero si enfrente de todos.

–Bueno ya tiene lo que merece, animate, que te parece si mañana te hago mas "cosquillas" jeje.

–Claro si me gustaría –Dijo con una cara seductora.

–Amm... por cierto, ¿Tienes quien te lleve a tu casa?

–No, generalmente tomo el autobús ¿Por que?

–Si quieres, yo te puedo llevar.

–¿En serio?

–Si porque no, ven, solo les diré que te daré un aventon porque vives cerca mio, dudo que me digan algo.

–Esta bien –Dijo con una sonrisa.

Llegamos al estacionamiento donde estaba mi coche, un mustang del 67 colo gris –La verga de coche– nos subimos y nos dirigimos con los guardias de la entrada, ellos nos autorizaron salir, y nos fuimos.

Al llegar a Sweet Apple Acres Apple Bloom se acerco a mi.

–Que te parece si nos estacionamos un poco mas lejos, y esta ves me dejaras complacerte –Me dijo muy de cerca a mis labios.

–¿Estas segura? Que tal si alguien nos ve.

–Nadie lo hará, estoy segura.

Me estacione un poco alejado de su casa en medio de unos arboles, y ella hizo todo el trabajo, desabrocho mi pantalón y con sus manos no podía ni cubrir la circunferencia de mi miembro ni su largo, colocando una mano sobre otra.

–Wow, tu podrías partirme a la mitad con facilidad –Dijo acercando sus labios– dudo que me quepa en la boca incluso.

Después procedió lamiendo la punta lentamente, subiendo la velocidad poco a poco, procedió a introducir un poco la cabeza para rodearla con su lengua repetidas veces mientras que a su vez movía sus manos a una velocidad ni tan lenta ni tan rápida –Se siente tan bien, no puedo controlarme– Pensé. Abrió sus labios mas y empezó a bajar poco a poco por el cuerpo de la erección, ya había cubierto toda la cabeza, y parecía que tenia algunos problemas, pero no le importo y con sus labios húmedos comenzó a moverse despacio de arriba a abajo. Podía sentir como su saliva escurría hasta llegar a mi pierna. Bajo mas aun y me percate de que estaba empezando a atragantarse, simplemente era demasiado grande para ella. Yo lo disfrutaba, mucho. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya tenia toda la garganta llena de mi erección y su lengua se retorcía, podía sentir como por dentro, ella palpitaba todo, también yo. Se quedo unos segundos con mi miembro en su boca para después sacarla y dejar un pequeño hilo de saliva conectándonos, esto se repitió a partir de cuando introdujo toda la cabeza, por alrededor de una media hora la cual, para ser solo sexo oral, era bastante –No puedo mas, estoy a punto de correrme– Me dije a mi mismo, pero tenia que resistir un poco mas.  
>Apple Bloom ya había terminado, pero para hacer que me corriera comenzó a masturbarme, cada vez mas rápido.<p>

–¡Aargh! Me vengo, Apple Bloom –Dije gimiendo. Ella solo sonrió y muy bruscamente se precipito de nuevo hacia mi miembro, donde me succiono esta vez, en lugar de lamer, de repente me volteo a ver con unos ojos tan brillantes y sus pecas, Oh no, simplemente no pude aguantar mas. Me corrí tanto en su boca que casi se ahoga, me pude dar cuenta, hasta que no pudo tragar mas por la velocidad a la que salia, se retiro y cubrí su linda cara de blanco manchando su cabello y su playera también. Ya eran las 7 y me preguntaba si su familia no estaría preocupada por ella, me quite mi suéter y con eso la limpie, aunque su playera aun estaba mojada.

–Apple Bloom yo...

–Shhh, solo recuerda que me debes mas tiempo –Dijo guiñando un ojo y luego me sonrió.

–Bien ahora déjame llevarte a la entrada.

–No te preocupes, caminare, así se secara mi playera mas rápido.

Estaba un poco apenado por eso, pero a la vez me sentía bien –No me pude resistir.

–Y valla que no, ya no cenare nada esta noche.

–Jeje –Me acerque a darle un beso en la frente– Te veo mañana mi linda flor de manzana.

–Claro que si, mi dulce Gunny –Me dijo al oído.

Después solo me percate que llegara bien a su casa, y partí a la mía. Al llegar no pude dejar de pensar en todo lo que me había pasado, estaba adelantado 50 pasos a mi plan, sin hacer casi nada.  
>El sueño termino por rendirme para despertar al día siguiente, lleno de jubilo.<p>

**Fin capitulo 4**

_**Que tal, por fin lo conseguí, ¿Pueden créelo? Dejen por favor algún comentario diciéndome que les pareció y que esperan para el siguiente capitulo, y si aun quedo largo cortando el capitulo 3.**_


	5. Reencuentro inesperado

Reencuentro inesperado

Cuando llegue a la escuela ese día, entre al salón de maestros, donde Sleipnir ya llevaba un rato sentado ahí, pensando, pude notarlo por la forma en la que tenía su mirada perdida así que me acerque a él.

–Que que pedo. 

–Pues aquí, pensando –Dijo.

–¿Sobre qué piensas?

–Vendrá una alumna de intercambio a la escuela y me escogieron como su tutor.

–Ya veo, pero no entiendo cuál es el problema.

–El problema es que, es muy linda.

– ¿Ya la has visto?

–Me mostraron una foto de ella, y simplemente no sé si pueda resistir.

–Y a qué hora se supone que llegara.

–Me dieron que en unos minutos así que bueno que estar presentable.

–Si bueno, me vale verga.

–Ah va eh puto, uno que te apoya en tus situaciones amorosas, pero va pendejo.

– ¿Apoyarme cabron? No bueno la verdad no me apoyas pero tampoco me dices algo.

–Ahí está, uno que es inocente y no sabe qué hacer.

–Inoceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeente. A huevo, sobre todo tu, que te has revolcado con la subdirectora Luna, la psicóloga Eris, al menos tres alumnas, y con Cadence, ¡CADENCE!, wey no mames ella ya está casada.

–Pero le gusto.

–¡SI PERO NO MAMES!

–No es mi culpa que todas me deseen.

–No pero por lo menos mándalas a la verga si ya quieres estar con otra cabron, luego porque andan llorando.

–Jajajajaja soy la verga.

–No puto, no lo eres.

–Si si lo soy, ahora si me disculpas, tengo una alumna de intercambio que atender –Dijo mientras sacaba una rosa de su portafolio.

–Wey que vergas, porque una rosa.

–Así causare una buena impresión.

–Pero va en contra de los reglamentos de la escuela.

–Eso es lo que no sabes, le diré que regalar rosas es una política de la escuela.

–Pues que puto.

–Si ya lo sé, lo reconozco.

–Pues ya a chingar a su madre.

–A huevo sí.

–Claro sí.

Dicho esto salió a encontrarse con su nuevo "amor" y yo simplemente me dirigí a la oficina de la directora, era jueves, así que no tenía nada que hacer, no daría clases, por lo que el aburrimiento me ganaría si no realizaba alguna actividad.

Cuando llegue me sorprendí al escuchar algunos gemidos dentro de la oficina.

–Hookie, aquí no, por favor… a-ah AH.

–Nadie nos escuchara Celly, por favor.

Si claro nadie los escuchara –Pensé. Pude reconocer las voces al instante, una era, bueno Celestia obviamente, y la otra de mi hermano Markus, otro puto.

Hice como si en realidad no hubiera escuchado a Markus y toque en la puerta de la oficina.

–Directora Celestia, ¿Puedo pasar?.

–Eh… si, un segundo –Dijo– lo ves, te dije que se podía escuchar –Pude apenas percibir porque lo dijo susurrando.

–No sabemos si nos escuchó –Dijo Deathook (que es Markus pero, no sé, suena mejor).

–Si los escuche –Dije.

Después de eso oí un golpe muy fuerte con algo metálico.

–Emm… ¿Ya puedo pasar?

–Si claro que si –Dijo mientras movía en cuerpo de Deathook inconsciente a la parte de atrás de su escritorio para que nadie lo viera.

–Le juro que no tenía la intención de escucharlos pero bueno, de todas maneras la gente podía oírlos y además los alumnos quedarían traumados, agradezca que fui yo.

Celestia estaba roja de vergüenza –Bueno de que quieres hablar.

–Sí, vera, hoy no imparto mi materia, pero según el reglamento tengo que venir, me preguntaba si tenía alguna actividad inconclusa o algo así, pues, para que pueda hacer y aproveche el día.

–Bueno, en realidad no, pero… oh espere si tengo algo.

–¿En serio?, dígame que es, lo que sea.

–Estas chicas, las crusaders, me dijeron que necesitarían ayuda para unos carteles que quieren hacer, algo sobre encontrar tu pareja ideal o algo así.

–¿Y eso se permite en la escuela?

–Si, en cierto modo, siempre y cuando solo involucre a alumnos.

–Entiendo, bueno supongo que puedo hacerlo, ¿Dónde están ahora ellas?

–No lo sé, no lo mencionaron, solo vinieron a pedirme permiso para hacer esto.

–De acuerdo, las iré a buscar entonces.

–Está bien, por cierto, Gunner, no es necesario que vengas cuando no tienes clases.

–Pero el reglamento dice que….

–Nadie de los maestros respeta el reglamento, está en el reglamento, supongo que no lo has leído todo.

–Me faltan 2 páginas.

–Bueno lo dice en la última, como sea, nos vemos después.

–Sí, gracias.

Salí a buscar a Apple Bloom, pero no la encontré por ningún lado, ni siquiera estaba en el escondite, luego de un rato decidí descansar, así que me senté en uno de los escalones de la entrada, no había nadie, todo mundo estaba en clases, poco después de eso sentí como algo cayó sobre mí.

–¡Gunny!

–Hola linda, te estaba buscando –Dije mientras era apachurrado por ella.

–Jajaja, pues te encontré yo primero.

–Sí, me di cuenta.

–Para que me necesitabas.

–Primero que nada, me estas aplastando y ya casi no puedo respirar.

–Oh lo siento –Se retiró.

–Bueno, como no tenía nada que hacer, hable con la directora y me dijo que necesitabas ayuda con algo, es por eso que te buscaba, o mejor dicho a las tres.

–No te preocupes ya terminamos.

–Que bueno, por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

–Bueno básicamente propaganda.

–¿Para?

–Pues para llamar la atención y hacer que personas que no tienen novio o novia puedan encontrar uno, Scootaloo y Sweetie estarán realizando encuestas a la gente, las cuales luego de cierto número de personas, hombres y mujeres en misma cantidad, me traerán a mí, yo las comparare y aquella persona que quiera puede pasar a ver sus resultados, yo les diré con quien pueden quedar mejor, las que no encuentre coincidencia con otra simplemente las dejare para comparar junto con las siguientes.

–Es un gesto lindo de tu parte pero, no crees que algunas personas no querrán estar con ciertas personas.

–¿A que te refieres?

–Pues piensa que pasa si encuentras similitudes entre Pipsqueak y Diamond Tiara que sé que no estará aquí por un tiempo pero es solo como un ejemplo.

–Bueno, entiendo tu punto, pero esto no es obligatorio, aunque puede que si hagamos unas cuantas parejas.

–Eso no lo dudo.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, confió en que lo harás bien

–Gracias, te quiero, te besaría pero no puedo aquí.

–Jajaja está bien no te preocupes ya tendremos tiempo para eso.

–Bueno debo ir a recibir las encuestas, te veo más tarde.

–Está bien, me dices como van las cosas.

–Adiós Gunny.

Después de eso trate de buscar a Scootaloo y a Sweetie para ver cómo les iba, cuando las encontré note que tenían mucha gente interesada en eso que estaban haciendo, había dos grandes filas enfrente de unos "módulos" por así decirlo, donde supongo estaban ellas e iban llamando a las personas para hacerles las preguntas. Como las vi muy atareadas decidí no molestarlas.

Paso un tiempo y pude ver a algunos de los chicos y chicas en las filas juntos, parecía que había funcionado, o estaba funcionando, otros implemente estaban obsesionados, parecía que les habían dicho pero uno de los dos no quería ser novio del otro, podía ver insistencias, incluso algunos otros corazones rotos, a otros simplemente les valía 3 hectáreas lo que les dijeran.  
>En verdad me sorprendió lo que hicieron.<p>

Tiempo después me encontré con Apple Bloom de nuevo, se veía cansada.

–¿Qué tienes?

–Fueron muchas las que revise, la verdad me dueles mis ojos.

–Oh no no nononono tus ojos no, no puedo pensar en no mirar esos lindos ojos.

–Jajaja eres muy lindo, pero no es para exagerar, solo necesito dormir un poco.

–Está bien ¿Quieres que te lleve?

–Claro me gustaría.

–De acuerdo vamos a recoger el auto.

Fuimos al estacionamiento y nos encontramos a Sleipnir.

–Sleipnir que haces aquí.

–Pues voy a hospedar a Seras en mi casa, es parte de ser su tutor.

–Claro que sí, la vas a "hospedar", entonces ya te vas también.

–A huevo.

Sleipnir tenía un viper color negro con una franja roja atravesándolo del cofre a la cajuela.

Ambas parejas subimos a nuestros respectivos autos, y nos dirigimos a la entrada donde parecía haber un problema, una enorme camioneta GMC topkick 4x4 color blanco estorbaba la entrada de la escuela, o bueno no la estorbaba simplemente no podía pasar, Sleipnir, quien iba delante mío empezó a tocar su claxon para que la camioneta se moviera, pero no pasó nada se quedó así un tiempo hasta que perdió la paciencia y bajo del viper para ver quien conducía semejante cagadero.

–Es Deathook, no puedo creer que venga a la escuela en eso –Dijo mientras corría hacia la ventana de mi auto.

–No mames Deathook ¿Quién chingados se transporta en eso?

–El al parecer.

–Pues que puto, sabes que vamos con ese wey, yo ya me quiero ir, no entiendo como mete esa cosa si ni siquiera puede salir.

Nos acercamos a Markus y le mentamos la madre incontables veces. Al final desistió y decidió hacerse a un lado para dejarnos pasar. Jackal y yo pasamos lento junto a él, en nuestros deportivos carros, viéndolo mientras que sacábamos nuestra mano por la ventana haciéndole pito.

Llegamos al primer semáforo, el cual se puso en rojo.

–¿Una carrera Gunner?

–Tal vez otro día Apple Bloom está cansada y quiero dejarla en su casa para que pueda dormir.

–Dormir, pero si son las 4. Lo que pasa es que eres puto y sabes que te ganare.

–No puta no, pero quizá mañana.

–Vavavava mañana culo pero de verdad.

–Si cabron sí.

Ahí fue cuando Sleipnir y yo nos separamos, durante el camino note que Apple Bloom se había dormido así que cuando llegue tuve que cargarla hasta la entrada, donde estaba Big Mac.

–Ehh hola Big Mac, veras tu hermana se quedó dormida en la escuela así que bueno la he traído… espero que no te moleste.

–Nope.

–¿Seguro? Pensé que como hermano mayor serias un poco sobreprotector.

–Eyup.

–Entonces no estás enojado.

–Nope

–Bien, me alegra oír eso –Dije mientras dejaba a Apple Bloom en los brazos de Big Mac– Bien entonces me voy.

–Eyup.

–¡Gunner! –Dijo una voz familiar.

–Applejack, hola jeje ¿Cómo has estado?

–¡Aléjate de mi hermana! –Dijo corriendo hacia mí con un bate

–¿Queeeee? O-oye no es para tanto, además solo he traído a Apple Bloom aquí porque se había dormido es todo, Big Mac no está enfadado no es así.

–Nope –Dijo mientras entraba a la casa.

–No me importa lo que diga Big Mac, solo no te le acerques –Exclamo mientras se preparaba para golpearme

–Applejack –la tome de un brazo deteniendo el intento por golpearme– Yo… no te he olvidado –Pude notar una pequeña expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

–Pu-pues yo sí, tonto –Hacia pucheros mientras decía esto.

–Veamos si así lo recuerdas –La bese, ella no hizo nada solamente dejo que la besara, estaba muy sonrojada.

–T-tu, tonto, te extraño –Pude notar unas cuantas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

–Yo también –En realidad si la extrañaba, me fui sin decir nada y me desaparecí junto con mis hermanos, tres años para ser exactos. Pasados los tres años regresamos, pero no fue hasta hace poco que volvimos a las actividades "normales", sin embargo dentro de ese tiempo nunca volví a ver a Applejack una sola vez, es por eso que estaba enojada conmigo, aunque solo la había besado para detener su ira hacia mí.

–Que te parece si vamos a comer algo después –Me dijo secándose las lágrimas.

–Me parece bien.

Me fui de ahí recordando el tiempo que pase con ella y luego recordé a Apple Bloom, tenía conflictos, no sabía que hacer. Finalmente decidí solo estar con Apple Bloom, lo que sentía por ella era más fuerte, pero no dejaría a Applejack sin invitarla a algo, hacía mucho que no la veía y era lo menos que podía hacer.

**Fin capítulo 5**

_**Que les pareció, ya sé que no soy muy activo pero espero subir dos capítulos más mañana, por favor déjenme review si les gusto o que les gustaría que pasara en la historia, ojala les gusten los siguientes capítulos, por cierto, subiré supongo mañana también otro fic así que sin más me despido.**_


	6. Celos

Celos

El viernes hice lo que siempre hacia en las mañanas, luego salí para ir a la escuela, si daba clases ese día, cuando llegue me encontré con Sleipnir se veía feliz y la verdad sabia porque así que no hable con él.

Las crusaders por su parte seguían con trabajando en eso de unir alumnos, aún seguía funcionando y esta vez se veía que iba mejor, ya no había gente triste o relaciones de un solo sentido, todos tenían pareja y Apple Bloom y sus amigas se veían felices.

–Apple Bloom, que tal todo –Dije.

–Va muy bien, la verdad creo que un 83% de los estudiantes tendrán pareja.

–Que bien, ¿Descansaste ayer?

–Sí, pero….

–¿Que es lo que pasa?

–¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

–Eh si claro, por supuesto.

Apple Bloom me llevo a un área no muy concurrida para que pudiéramos hablar.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Esa fue una pregunta.

–No te hagas el tonto.

–Jeje está bien.

–¿Tú me quieres?

–Pero claro que te quiero, ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso no me crees?

–Ayer, bueno, ayer pude ver como tú y mi hermana….

–Oh así que es por eso.

–No sé que creer.

–Te amo Apple Bloom, pero ayer tu hermana se veía enojada conmigo y casi me mata, perdóname pero, lo que viste ayer era la única forma de evitarlo.

–Ya veo.

–No te ves muy convencida.

–Porque no lo estoy.

–No te enojes, te juro que te lo compensare ¿De acuerdo?

–Está bien, no puedo enojarme contigo.

–Jejeje, bien ahora corre que la clase va a comenzar.

–¡Si!

Apple Bloom recogió sus cosas de la mesa en la que estaba trabajando, y después me siguió hasta el salón, donde ya estaban la mitad de los alumnos.

–Muy bien clase, vamos a esperar a que llegue todo el mundo para empezar –Tiempo después de esto llegaron los demás –En que nos quedamos la clase pasada.

–En la expulsión de Diamond Tiara –Grito una voz en la parte de atrás del salón.

–Muy cierto mi querido alumno Featherweight, sabiendo esto podemos proseguir, quiero ver sus dibujos.

La mayoría de los dibujos se veían bien, hubo un gran progreso en la mayoría, y aquellos que se dibujaron en uno al otro, también se veían bien.

–Excelente, si si, ahora copien lo que voy a apuntar en el pizarrón.

–Está bien –Dijeron todos.

Mientras escribía algunas cosas pude escuchar el rechinido de una butaca, sin embargo no le di importancia, poco después escuche una conversación, cosa que no podía dejar pasar, pero la escuche hasta que las cosas se complicaron.

–Hola Apple Bloom.

–Amm, Hola First Base.

–¿Qué dibujas?

–Estoy tratando de dibujar otro pony, quiero que quede mejor que este otro.

–Ya veo, oye te gustaría salir después de la clase.

–¿Qué? ¿Salir?

–Si quizás podemos ir al cine o a comer –Dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

–Eh, yo, bueno, veras yo…

–No tienes que decir nada, solo déjate llevar.

–El problema es que…

–No hay ningún problema, hace mucho que me gustas, Apple Bloom.

Al escuchar esto gire mi cara pero no por completo, solo de reojo, para ver cómo era aquel chico y que estaba pasando, tenía pelo de color azul, y una chamarra negra, algo así como un mini Flash Sentry, como aun no pasaba nada malo no le preste atención, pero cuando voltee note a Apple Bloom sonrojada, como si le estuviera gustando, y a la vez nerviosa, incomoda.

–T-tu, quero decir, ¿Yo te gusto?

–Si, por favor, déjame ser esa persona especial –Dijo mientras se le acercaba más a Apple Bloom.

–Ehh no, yo, bueno, que tal si te aplico una encuesta para ver las cosas que tenemos en común.

–Por ti hare lo que sea.

–Bueno no es necesario que llenes los datos de nombre y eso, solo contesta las preguntas.

–De acuerdo

Paso un tiempo hasta que volví a escuchar al tipo hablar.

–Termine.

–Bien déjame ver –Apple Bloom saco la encuesta que ella había contestado.

–¿Y bien?

–Tu, t-tu y yo s-somos 100% compatibles.

–No esperaba menos –Seguido de esto se abalanzo a besarla.

–No esper… –Apple Bloom se veía sorprendida, nerviosa, pero parecía que estaba disfrutando del beso.

Cuando voltee, porque ya no podía dejar esto pasar, vi a Apple Bloom con un ojo entreabierto, mirándome, su mirada era de satisfacción, quería ponerme celoso, y lo consiguió, de hecho estaba celoso desde que aquel tipo empezó a platicar con ella.

–Sr First Base –No hubo respuesta.

–Sr First Base –Aun sin respuesta.

–Es la última vez que digo su nombre Sr First Base –Aquel chico parecía no importarle nada.

–Está bien usted lo pidió –Tome el borrador del pizarrón y se lo lance en la cabeza con tal fuerza que cayó de su butaca.

–¡AUCH! ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡Usted está loco! –Dijo mientras se incorporaba y se sobaba la cabeza.

–No me pasa nada y si estoy loco, ahora deje a su compañera en paz y póngase a trabajar.

–Hijo de puta –Dijo First Base en voz baja.

–Escuche eso, iré a hablar con la directora sobre tu comportamiento.

–¿Ah sí? Pues me vale verga.

Salí a ver si había algún profesor disponible para cuidarlos, ocasionalmente Sleipnir estaba cerca así que lo tome de un hombro y lo jale hasta el salón.

–Que que que pedo o que chingados.

–Vas a cuidar a mi clase un tiempo.

–A toda madre no, tu di, no quieres un mole o algo.

–No seas mamon regreso en poco tiempo

–Pues no me queda de otra.

–Bueno muchachos me voy los dejo con el profesor de zoología, Sleipnir, quien amablemente se ha ofrecido a cuidarlos y además se queda los días que doy clases.

–Ahora resulta que me ofrecí, por eso te digo que si no quieres un mole, mariachi, tu dime.

–Oye vigila al de pelo azul que está sentado al lado de Apple Bloom –Le dije a Sleipnir en voz baja.

–Si no hay pedo yo me encargo de ellos.

–Bien regreso en poco tiempo, clase trabajen.

Mientras estaba en la oficina de la directora, Sleipnir demostraba lo amable que era con mis alumnos.

–Muy bien niños cara de pito, suspendan lo que están haciendo un momento y díganme, a quien de ustedes le gusta la criptozoologia.

–No se supone usted enseña zoología.

–Dos puntos menos para ti.

–Pero si yo no….

–Y contestas, van tres menos.

–Hijo de….

–Por decirme así, 4

–Pero si no dije nada.

–Una más y le bajo 6 –El chico se quedó callado– Bien volviendo a la pregunta, ¿Alguien?

–Pues, a mí me gusta pero no estoy muy metido en ella –Dijo alguien en las bancas de en medio.

–Ándele, a ver dime, que monstruos conoces.

–Pues muy pocos la verdad, los famosos, y algunos otros no tanto.

–Pero dime nombres pendejo.

–Amm, pues ¿El Mokèle-mbèmbé?

–Muy bien si, te doy los 5 puntos que le había bajado a tu compañero.

–¿Pero no me bajo solo cuatro? –Dijo el chico anterior.

–Ahora tienes 6 puntos porque tu amigo no cierra el hocico.

–Ehh ¿Gracias? Supongo.

–Bueno el Mokèle-mbèmbé, un espécimen raro, de 6 metros de alto y 10 de largo en los más grandes, posee un cuello largo y una cola como la de un caimán, la mayoría son de color grisáceo verdoso el cual ya descubrí, sin embargo no documente, esa vez llevaba solamente unos binoculares y mi navaja, así que no pude fotografiarlo, blah blah blah –No pondré toda la puta historia.

El chico estaba maravillado con las narraciones de Sleipnir, los demás por su lado eran escépticos y tomaban lo tomaban de loco.

–Mientras el habla y el profesor Gunner no está, que te parece otro beso –Dijo First Base.

–Bueno yo…–No pudo terminar su negación cuando ya estaba besándose con First Base de nuevo.

Sleipnir vio esto y dejo de contar sus aventuras para lanzar el borrador justo como lo hice yo.

–¡Que mierdas! Todos ustedes están locos.

–Claro que si no lo dudes y pon atención.

–Me valen verga sus relatos inventados.

–Salgase de la clase que estoy supliendo.

–Pero que, ahora me corre de una clase que no es suya.

–No escuchaste al profesor Gunner, estoy a cargo.

–Solamente nos está cuidando, no tiene derecho.

–A que no tengo derecho hijo de tu puta madre –Sleipnir se levantó camino hasta Base y lo tomo de un brazo para sacarlo del salón.

Cuando él hacia esto yo me dirigía de nuevo al salón para hacer lo mismo, sin embargo me ahorro el trabajo, pero de todas maneras lo tome del brazo y lo empuje hasta la oficina de Celestia, donde su castigo fueron 4 reportes, se necesitan 3 para una expulsión temporal, pero la directora Celestia se portó bien, y solo lo suspendió por 3 días de escuela y 2 clases mías.

Cuando regrese a mi clase, todos los alumnos se estaban riendo y estaban asombrados por las historias de Jackal, solo dos o tres estaban realmente interesados en eso, los demás no pero habían empezado a disfrutar de las narraciones.

–Chicos ya regrese –Dije entrando al salón.

–Nadie te quiere puto, este ya es mi taller –Dijo Sleipnir.

–Jaja, pendejo, al menos una persona me quiere, o eso creo –Dije viendo a Apple Bloom solo con la mirada, no moví mi cabeza para no llamar la atención, pude notar que se escondió un poco.

–Claro que no mira ¿Cuántos de ustedes quieren que yo sea su profesor? –Nadie hizo nada

–Lo ves, es un taller de dibujo y pintura, por algo se inscribieron, si van a enseñarles de criptozoología se inscribirían en un taller de eso –Levante la mano y di un chasquido, todos los alumnos empezaron a gritar emocionados.

–Va eh putos, ahí se vio el cariño al profesor –Dijo Sleipnir.

–Ya vete de aquí y déjame terminar mi clase –Dije entre risas.

–Sale puto, nos vemos en una hora –Dijo mientras me golpeaba la espalda, cuando salió camino hacia atrás lentamente haciéndoles pito a todos mis alumnos.

–Muy carismático el profesor Sleipnir, bueno como sea, si ya copiaron lo que está en el pizarrón les pondré otro ejercicio, dentro de los engargolados que les di hay una hoja con las palabras "animal", "objeto", "persona" en ellas cada palabra se repite 3 veces, recorten las tres palabras sin repetir primero, dóblenlas y revuélvanlas y júntense en parejas, harán una especie de rifa, cada pareja tendrá 6 palabras, 3 una persona y 3 la otra, denle a su compañero a escoger entre los papeles y lo que le salga será lo que dibujen, y claro, puede ser cualquier persona, cualquier objeto y cualquier animal, repitan el proceso otras dos veces con las demás palabras, el final de la clase tienen que tener 3 dibujos cada uno los cuales me los van a mostrar, no importa si les salen iguales, porque el al azahar.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar, esto era indistinto para aquellos que sabían y aquellos que no, todos lo tenían que hacer y se veían felices porque era a modo de juego.

No me acerque a Apple Bloom en lo que quedaba de la clase, no estaba enojado con ella, pero si me molestaba lo que había hecho, aunque por otra parte, estaba bien, había recibido mi merecido.

Al finalizar la clase, me puse a un lado de la puerta e hice que formaran una fila para que todos me mostraron sus dibujos y así dejarlos salir. Apple Bloom fue la última y se veía arrepentida de lo que había hecho.

–Gunny yo…

–No digas nada, está bien, me lo merecía.

–Pero aun así no estuvo bien.

–No puedo enojarme contigo, eres muy linda y tierna.

–Jeje, ya lo sé, es lo que te gusta.

–Ya me conoces bien, ¿Quieres que te lleve?

–Gracias Gunny pero en realidad hoy no voy a mi casa.

–¿No? Entonces.

–Scootaloo Sweetie y yo haremos a una pijamada.

–Bueno, diviértanse.

–Creo que puedes venir, solo si quieres claro.

–Yo bueno no sé si deba.

–Vamos será divertido, ven –Me acerco a Sweetie Belle y a Scootaloo– Emm ¿Gunner puede venir?

–Claro, no importa, también ira Rainbow Dash y yo llevare a Button –Dijo Sweetie.

–¿Rainbow Dash? –Me di cuenta de que Scootaloo se había sonrojado– Oh ya veo, bueno de todas formas las veré allá.

–¿No vienes de una vez? –Dijo Sweetie

–No tengo que pasar por algunas cosas.

–Muy bien te esperaremos en mi casa –Aquí Sweetie ya tiene casa, digo solo para que sepan.

–Ok, allá las veo.

Me despedí de ellas y fui a casa por ropa para el día siguiente cepillo de dientes, bueno mamadas que necesitaba, que ¿creían que iba por una pijama o algo así? Jajaja yo duermo parcialmente desnudo. Luego de recoger eso, conduce a casa de Sweetie, me estacione y ella me abrió.

–¡Hola! te estábamos esperando.

**Fin capítulo 6**

_**Espero les haya gustado, en unas horas subiré el siguiente y luego el nuevo. Por favor dejen un review, que tengan buen día.**_


	7. Pijamada

Pijamada

–¡Hola! Te estábamos esperando –Dijo Sweetie, llevaba puesto un camisón no muy llamativo y con esto me refiero a no muy "erótico" por así decirlo– Pasa.

–Gracias Sweetie, y Apple Bloom.

–Esta en la cocina, me está ayudando a preparar algo, además trajo algunas cosas, comida chatarra principalmente.

–Que bie… espera dijiste ayudando, tú igual estas cocinando.

–¡Si! Pero no te preocupes he mejorado mucho.

–Eso espero.

Me dirigí a la cocina, donde vi a Apple Bloom, llevaba puesto un mameluco color morado, me puse detrás de ella y abrace su cintura.

–Eh, que están cocinando.

–Solo estamos haciendo que la chatarra se vea bien

–Ya veo, ¡Galletas! –Dije mientras tomaba una galleta.

–No las toques –Me dio un manotazo, pero no me importo y me comí la galleta, incluso tome otras dos.

–Ash vete para allá, has algo que no sea comerte lo de la noche antes de tiempo –Dijo con una cuchara en la mano.

–Jeje está bien, por cierto donde me puedo cambiar.

–Oh, sí lo olvidaba, estaremos en un cuarto casi toda la noche pero cuando queramos dormir nos quedaremos de dos en dos, hay tres cuartos, sube al piso de arriba, el cuarto donde veas una almohada con manzanas es donde vamos a dormir.

–De acuerdo, si es que te dejo dormir –Dije susurrando lo último.

–¿Dijiste algo?

–Ehh, no nada.

Subí las escaleras, busque el cuarto con la almohada de manzanas, entre y me puse "cómodo" por así decirlo, me quite mi suéter y mi camisa para solo andar con el pantalón, acomode mi ropa en un lugar del cuarto, al salir me encontré con Scootaloo.

–Hola Gunner –Dijo mientras se ponía la parte superior de su pijama, en realidad era solo una playera de color blanco con las mangas naranjas, su pantalón era de color lila, se veía cómodo y le llegaba a poco más de la rodilla.

–Scootaloo, yo, casi veo… –Dije algo apenado.

–¿Quieres ver?

–¡Scootaloo!

–Jajajajaja, cuando quieras...

Deje a Scootaloo y baje de nuevo, esta vez a la sala.

–Eh profe que hace aquí –Era Button sentado en el sofá, quien al igual que yo, solo llevaba su pantalón, estaba jugando videojuegos.

–Bueno no puedo o que.

–No sí pero es usted un profesor.

–Ah no mames, apoco.

–Me refiero a que tendría que hacer un profesor en una pijama da.

–Apple Bloom me gusta sí, ahora deja de estar chingando y dame un control.

–Vavava aquí está –No le importo saber eso, y a mí tampoco decírselo, confiaba en él, sabía que no diría nada.

–Vale que estamos jugando.

–Gears of war.

–Excelente.

Empezamos a jugar unas cuantas partidas, Button era muy bueno, aunque es de esperarse de alguien que lleva jugando desde que era niño y nos la pasamos jugando hasta como las 9.

–Chicos, vamos a subir las cosas, ¿Nos ayudan? –Dijo Sweetie.

–Ñeh –Dijimos Button y yo casi al mismo tiempo, no le pusimos atención, pero oímos que dijo algo.

–Bueno supongo que no.

–Ñeh –Nos quedamos jugando una media hora más hasta que reaccionamos.

–Escuchaste algo –Dijo Button.

–En estos momentos no.

–Sonó como si nos pidieran un favor.

–Ahora que recuerdo, si escuche algo.

–Parece la voz de Sweetie.

–Dijo algo sobre subir, no.

–Eso creo.

Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos con cara pensativa unos momentos, luego decidimos apagar la consola y subir.

Al llegar al cuarto, el cual era el de Sweetie, las chicas estaban abrazándose, tenían un montón de frituras esparcidas en la cama, como si hubiera comido un animal o algo.

–¿Qué hacen? –Dije.

–Vemos una película de terror, se tardaron en subir así que…

–¡SHH! Scootaloo, pon atención –Dijo Apple Bloom.

–Emm… ¿No falta Rainbow Dash? No la he visto en toda la noche.

–Tal vez soy muy rápida para ti –Dijo Rainbow, quien llevaba el mismo atuendo que Scootaloo, solo que más a su estilo, la playera era de color negro y el pantalón azul.

–¿Dónde estabas Rainbow?

–La verdadera pregunta es donde NO he estado.

–Tiene razón –Dijo Button.

–Muy bien háganse a un lado… –Dijo Rainbow viendo a Scootaloo, mientras lo decía su ánimo se apagó– Scootaloo, no me digas que tienes miedo.

–¡¿Qué?! Yo, nonono, Sweetie es la que tiene miedo, por eso la estaba abrazando –Dijo soltando a Sweetie.

–Menos mal, me decepcionaría que una película como esta te asustara –Dijo acostándose a un lado de Scootaloo.

–¡BUTTON! –Grito Sweetie haciendo que las demás chicas se taparan los oídos.

–¿S-si? ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Button un tanto nervioso.

–Ven y abrázame –Dijo volviendo a ser la Sweetie tierna que normalmente es.

–Ehh… Ok, jeje –Se acostó junto a ella, poniendo su brazo como almohada.

–No me lo tienes que decir, ya voy –Dije mirando a Apple Bloom.

Se acurruco en mí, todos estábamos en una misma cama (era muy grande) y cuando había partes de la película que nos espantaran, Button, Scootaloo y yo nos hacíamos los valientes, mientras que Sweetie y Apple Bloom se cubrían, Scootaloo después de un tiempo se percató que Rainbow se había dormido, lo que le permitió abrazarla si tenía miedo (Rainbow tiene el sueño pesado) y así nos la pasamos alrededor de dos horas, que era lo que le restaba a la película, cuando termino pusieron otra, y estuvimos despiertos, o bueno la mayoría, viendo otras 3 películas.  
>Eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, cuando Button y yo comenzamos a jugar de nuevo, esta vez un juego de terror, nos sentamos cerca del televisor del cuarto, mientras que Apple Bloom y las demás platicaban de algo, sentadas en la cama y Rainbow aún estaba dormida.<p>

–Putos juegos de….OIFIRHMG la mierda –Dijimos los dos– Maldito screamer de caca –Dije.

–Así es esto –Dijo Button temblando.

–M-mejor lo apagamos, o juguemos algo más.

–Me parece de acuerdo, de todas formas este juego no es lo suficientemente terrorífico.

–Lo mismo digo –Mientras lo decía salto otro screamer.

–No ya, no no no ya –Dijo Button haciendo pito a la pantalla.

–Hay que jugar mejor el de Sonic, es de carreras.

–Excelente, te ganare en este.

–Claro que no yo soy mejor que tú.

–Yo soy mejor que los dos –Dijo un voz detrás nuestro, con un tono terrorífico, aun no se nos quitaba lo cagados del susto así que nos quedamos paralizados, habíamos olvidado que no estábamos solo ahí

–Mierda, Button….

–Sí, Gunner.

–Quieres voltear y decirme quien es.

–Mejor voltea tu…

–A la de tres volteamos los dos…

–Bien.

–1..2...3…

Cuando volteamos vimos a Rainbow Dash (sin reconocerla al principio) haciendo una cara espantosa, no se si porque se acababa de despertar o porque así lo quería ella.

–MIERDA BUTTON, EL JUEGO SE HIZO REAL… ¡CORREEE!

–ESO INTENTO PERO ME ATRAPO...

–Ustedes dos no van a ningún lado hasta que les gane en una carrera.

–Ahh, Rainbow, eres tu… –Dije un poco aliviado.

–Rainbow…esa es tu cara normal o mis ojos ya están cansados –Dijo Button.

–Yo te voy a dejar la cara normal de un puñetazo maldito adefesio.

–NOnononono, ya lo siento.

–Bueno una carrera o que Rainbow –Dije.

–¿Una? Creo que no sabes lo que pasa cuando yo juego.

–¿Golpeas a todo mundo?

–En parte sí, pero el juego no se acaba hasta que yo gane o hasta que los demás pierdan.

–Ehh… pero eso es lo mis…–A callar– interrumpió Rainbow.

–Bueno ya he puesto el juego –Dijo Button.

–Muy bien, les pateare el culo tan duro que sus nietos no se podrán sentar.

–Ya veremos Rainbow –Dije.

Seleccionamos personajes y comenzamos a jugar, jugamos tantas carreras que perdí la cuenta luego de las 50, pero al final, en el marcador, todos salíamos en primer lugar, lo que significa que hubo empate en los puntos obtenidos.

–Bien no son tan malos, juguemos una última carrera para decidir el ganador –Dijo Rainbow.

–No Rainbow, estoy cansado son las 6:45 de la mañana –Dijo Button– Yo me retiro, quiero dormir –Se dirigió hacia Sweetie quien ya estaba dormida, y se sentó a un lado de ella –Quiero DORMIR –Grito, Rainbow y yo entendimos la indirecta.

Rainbow tomo la consola y la bajo a la sala, por mi parte tome a Apple Bloom entre mis brazos, ella puso los suyos alrededor de mi cuello y la lleve al cuarto donde dormiríamos los dos, la acomode en la cama y volví al cuarto de Sweetie donde aún estaba Scootaloo.

Me dispuse a cargarla pero Rainbow me interrumpió.

–Que quieres hacerle a Scootaloo maldito pervertido.

–Ehh.. Rainbow, yo, bueno ¡si sabes que estoy con Apple Bloom!

–Jejeje lo digo en broma –Dijo cargando a Scootaloo.

–¿No quieres ayuda? No digo que no puedas cargarla pero no me gusta no ayudar a una mujer.

–No, estoy bien –Así ella llevo a Scootaloo al cuarto donde dormirían y luego bajamos a la sala a decidir el ganador.

–Bien estas listo.

–Yo siempre estoy listo.

Comenzó la carrera y la mayor parte del tiempo me la pase a la cabeza, y luego de un rato, me di cuenta de que Rainbow estaba forzando su vista para continuar, y yo aunque por fuera pareciera bien despierto, ya no sabía ni hacia donde estaba conduciendo, por lo que decidí dejarla ganar, estaba seguro de que no dormiría si ella no ganaba, y como fue, luego de ganar festejo y rápidamente se echó a dormir en el sofá.

–Bueno, salió lo mismo no haber cargado a Scootaloo –La cargue y la subí a su cuarto, la acomode, tome el brazo de Scootaloo y lo puse sobre el de ella e hice lo mismo con la pierna de Rainbow, tome mi teléfono y saque una foto, luego salí del cuarto y fui con Apple Bloom, quien dormía como un bebe.

–Parece que al final si te deje dormir, jeje –Dije acostándome a su lado– Me pregunto de que platicaron toda la noche –Acaricie su mejilla y retire el cabello que cubría sus ojos, luego me acomode bocarriba, mirando el techo.

–Supongo que también tengo que dormir, aunque por otro lado, si me duermo, creo que no despertare hasta el domingo, ñeehh, no creo que a Sweetie le importe que me quede un día aquí, en ese caso le escribiré una nota –Tome un lapicero de las cosas que traje y corte un pequeño trozo de papel de una hoja– Bueno ya está, ahora sí puedo dormir tranquilo.

La nota decía:

Sweetie

No creo despertar hasta el domingo, espero que no te importe.

Gunner

P.D. Llama a Sleipnir para que venga a moverme si te molesto, el sabrá que hacer.

Dormí como un bebe lo que restaba de la mañana.

**Fin Capitulo 7**

_**Sí, si ya sé que dije que iba a subir este y un fic nuevo mañana, y eso fue hace un chingo, pero bueno, estoy en vacaciones y con ellas viene lo que se denomina hueva, así que por eso no había publicado, pero ya me siento con menos hueva como para escribir y subir un capitulo mínimo cada tres días. Y pues nada, ojala les guste, ojala lo sigan leyendo los pocos lectores que tengo luego de haber dejado tirada la historia, ojala dejaran review y todo eso, les deseo una linda noche, tarde o día, según la hora en la que leas este fic.**_


	8. Pijamada (Spin-Off)

Pijamada (Spin-off)

Mientras Gunner y Button se encontraban jugando, hubo un momento en que Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo hablaron de algunas cosas.

–Me gustaría saber qué es lo que ves en Button Sweetie –Dijo Scootaloo.

–Sí, a mi igual –Dijo Apple Bloom.

–No lo digan muy fuerte, nos va a escuchar –Dijo Sweetie.

–¿Tú crees que esos dos escuchen algo? –Dijo Apple Bloom.

–Solo míralos –Replico Scootaloo.

Las tres chicas dirigieron la mirada Button y Gunner, quienes se encontraban totalmente metido en el juego, la casa podría estarse quemando y ellos no se darían cuenta.

–Bueno, supongo que tienes razón –Dijo Sweetie– Bueno… Él y yo siempre fuimos amigos, desde pequeños, pero hubo un momento en que simplemente… no lo sé, me gusto, así sin más.

–Pero que es lo que tiene que hace que te guste –Dijo Apple Bloom.

–Me gusta que, es un chico sin preocupaciones, tampoco es presumido o trata de llamar la atención como otros, no le importa lo que los demás digan de él, pero a veces puede ser un tanto infantil.

–Ohh –Dijeron Scootaloo y Apple Bloom.

–Pero no te ves muy a gusto cuando estas con el –replico Scootaloo.

–¡Claro que sí! –Exclamo Sweetie.

–Creo que nos estas ocultando algo Sweetie –Agrego Apple Bloom.

–No, les estoy diciendo la verdad.

–Vamos dinos, ¿No somos amigas?

–Si si lo somos, supongo que no tiene nada de malo, verán, siento que Button no me da la suficiente atención, no lo sé, creo que simplemente no le gusto de esa manera –Cosa que no es cierto, Button le da extrema atención a Sweetie, es ella quien en realidad aún no ha visto cuanto la quiere.

–Entonces… ¿Sera acaso que extrañas a alguien? –Dijo Scootaloo.

–Bueno yo…

–Déjame adivinar es Sleipnir ¿Cierto? –menciono Apple Bloom.

–Yo y-yo… ahhh –Suspiro– Si, si lo extraño, ya, felices, hace un tanto que lo nuestro termino, pero fue muy corto y muy repentino, además esa chica de intercambio, me lo quito, justo cuando le iba a decir que quería algo más con él. Quería llamarle pero simplemente no me atrevo.

–Tranquila Sweetie, tengo el presentimiento de que aún le gustas, no te des por vencida.

–Así es –Dijo Scootaloo– anímate, estoy de acuerdo con Apple Bloom, probablemente en estos días recibas una llamada de él o algo.

–Creo, creo que tienen razón.

–¿Y que le ves a Sleipnir? –Dijo Scootaloo.

–¡No! Yo ya respondí una pregunta, así que ahora me toca preguntar –Dijo Sweetie un poco exaltada.

–De acuerdo, tranquila.

–Bien –Se enderezo y señalo a Apple Bloom– Apple Bloom, ¿Cómo te va con Gunner? –Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Pues, él es muy lindo, aunque, la verdad siento que aún no lo conozco del todo, y claro es obvio, llevamos muy poco juntos, a lo que me refiero es que, creo que la personalidad que tiene no es la única, no quiero decir algo como personalidad múltiple o algo, sino, el salir de la rutina de ser amable con las personas, divertido con sus amigos, y lindo conmigo, creo que hay algo más.

–Creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres –Dijo Scootaloo– A simple vista parece que es una persona que deja pasar cualquier inconveniente y no se mete en problemas, no se ve preocupado de nada, pero asemeja un tanto a alguien que tiene secretos oscuros, quizá le sucedió algo.

–Concuerdo contigo, pero yo creo que es un poco más como si tratara de esconder una faceta que no quiere que nadie vea –Agrego Sweetie.

–Necesito saber quién es, me inquieta mucho eso, quiero decir no lleva mucho aquí, al menos no lo había visto antes –Decía Apple Bloom mientras trataba de recordar a Gunner– supongo que con el tiempo lo sabré.

–Espero que tengas suerte –Dijo Scootaloo.

–Y que hay de ti Scootaloo, ¿Tienes a alguien en especial?

–Pues yo… –Miro a Rainbow mientras decía esto– aun no tengo a alguien, me estoy acercando a Markus un poco, pero no lo sé, admiro mucho a Rainbow y quiero que se fije más en mí.

Hubo un silencio entre las chicas que se prolongó varios segundos hasta que Apple Bloom lo rompió.

–Estamos locas ¿No creen?

–¿Que quieres decir? –Pregunto Sweetie Belle

–Es solo que, bueno, las tres tenemos o queremos tener una relación con personas mucho mayores, es algo que no está bien visto para alguien de nuestra edad.

–Pero nadie lo sabe –Agrego Scootaloo.

–Lo sé, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien se entere, como por ejemplo Rarity o mi hermana, o incluso alguien más, Rainbow Dash ya lo sabe, pero no dirá nada ¿No es así Scootaloo?

–Si lo hable con ella, me dijo que tiene los labios cerrados.

–Bien… Quiero saber cuánto tiempo tardaremos en sacar a la luz esto, o cuánto tiempo se llevaran otras personas en darse cuenta. Sea como sea, me gusta estar con Gunny y espero que el sienta lo mismo.

–Te comprendemos –Dijeron Scootaloo y Sweetie.

–Las amo chicas –Dicho esto Apple Bloom se lanzó a sus amigas para darles un abrazo, las tres chicas estuvieron así hasta que un fuerte grito, el cual venia del juego que Button y Gunner jugaban, las asusto, haciéndolas gritar y caerse de la cama excepto Scootaloo, quien en la conmoción cayó sobre Rainbow Dash, despertándola.

–¿Scootaloo? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Dijo un poco atontada, porque apenas se estaba despertando

–Eh eh eh y-yo –Ella no sabía que responder.

–Está bien jajaja, de todas formas estaba por despertarme –Dijo mientras sacudía el pelo de Scootaloo con su mano– que estarán jugando estos tontos

Rainbow Dash se paró detrás de los chicos y lo que paso después ya lo saben, por su parte las tres protagonistas de esta historia solo se miraron entre sí, para poco después reírse de lo que había pasado.

Las chicas siguieron platicando un rato más hasta que no pudieron soportar el peso de sus parpados y cayeron rendidas en la cama.

Llegado el sábado, aproximadamente a las 11 del día, Apple Bloom se levantó, vio a Gunner dormir como un bebé, se percató de la nota que había escrito y solo lo miro con cara de desaprobación, asombro y, a la vez mucha risa.

–No puedo creer que en verdad pienses dormir hasta el sábado, ¿Qué vas a comer? –Dijo Apple Bloom mirando a Gunner tiernamente.

Algo extraño paso entonces, Gunner dijo algo dormido que hizo que Apple Bloom llorara de la risa.

–Puesdo comerr dormidoo

–Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja ohh dios, no estas despierto, ¿cómo puedes hablar? jajajajajajajaja.

–Sueeño que hablo contigg

–Jajajajajajajajajaja no no puedo, pero ya jajajaja que te voy a despertar y no quiero jajajaja.

–Yo yo aquí me quedfo.

–Jajajajaja está bien solo no le des problemas a Sweetie –Dicho esto Apple Bloom le dio un beso a Gunner en la mejilla.

–Ehh –Dijo Gunner aun dormido en un tono de afirmación a lo que le había pedido ella.

Apple Bloom se vistió, y salió del cuarto con la intención de bañarse, afuera se encontró con Scootaloo, quien también se había levantado y tenía la misma intención.

–¿Rainbow ya se fue? –Pregunto Apple Bloom.

–No aún está dormida.

–Ohh –Contesto riéndose un poco.

–¿Qué pasa?

–No jaja, nada es por Gunner.

–Déjame adivinar, habla dormido.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Me pasa lo mismo con Rainbow.

Ambas chicas hablaron de lo que les había pasado y poco después, Sweetie Belle subió las escaleras ya que no tenía mucho de que se había despedido de Button.

–Chicas ¿Van a darse un baño? –Pregunto Sweetie.

–Noooo, estamos tomando turnos para meternos al caño –Dijo Scootaloo.

–Bueno, creo que eso es un poco antihigiénico.

–Es obvio que nos vamos a dar un baño Sweetie, es que no entiendes el sarcasmo.

–Perdón si no comprendo algunas cosas, como sea, ¿Porque no nos bañamos juntas?

–Pero… –Dijeron Scootaloo y Apple Bloom.

–Vamos chicas será divertido –Dijo Sweetie tomándolas de las manos

–¡P-pero Sweetie Belle!

**Fin Spin-Off**

_**Espero que les guste este pequeño spin-off del capítulo pasado, aun no aclaro muchas cosas y es un capítulo en el que mi personaje no es el narrador, dejen un review diciéndome que les pareció y como les gustaría que siguiera la historia, tengan un buen (inserte aquí hora en la que se está leyendo).**_


	9. Nuevo amigo (Parte 1)

Nuevo amigo (Parte 1)

Me levante el domingo ya muy tarde, aún estaba en casa de Sweetie, y Sleipnir no me movió porque igual estaba durmiendo ahí junto con ella, así que solo tome mis cosas y salí se su casa, mientras caminaba hacia mi auto, decidí llamar a Apple Bloom, tome mi celular y busque su número, la llamada entro rápidamente

–¿Hola?

–H-hola –Me puse muy nervioso entonces, no era Apple Bloom quien me contesto sino Applejack.

–¿Gunner? ¿Qué haces llamando a mi hermana?

–B-bueno, me dijo que necesitaba ayuda con mi taller por lo que me dijo que el llamara si tenía tiempo –Fue la primer excusa que se me vino a la mente.

–Oh, ya veo.

–A todo esto, perdón por la pregunta pero ¿Qué haces con el celular de tu hermana?

–Pues estaba sonando y decidí ver quien era, me sorprendió ver tu número, además ella no está, salió y dejo su celular aquí.

–Está bien, bueno dile que llame, no quiero que su desempeño se vea afectado.

–Claro yo le diré –Dicho esto ella colgó.

–Me pregunto si se enojó –Me dije a mi mismo.

Poco después volvió a sonar mi celular, esta vez era el teléfono de Applejack el que se mostraba en la pantalla.

–¿Applejack?

–Olvide preguntarte si aún estabas con la idea de que saliéramos.

–Eh… Si claro que si te llevare a donde quieras.

–Bien ¿Se podrá el siguiente fin de semana?

–Claro que sí, para serte sincero no podría hoy.

–Sí, yo tampoco estoy un tanto estresada sabes.

–¿Po qué? ¿Paso algo?

–¿Crees que puedas venir? Tú sabes Sweet Apple Acres

–Seguro voy enseguida –Dije mientras encendía el coche.

Conduje hasta llegar con Applejack, y lo primero que vi fue un camión, de esos que se ocupan para transportar cosas y a Applejack, Big Mac y la abuela Smith junto a él, discutiendo con el que parecía ser el conductor del camión y encargado de entregar la mercancía.

Me estacione atrás del camión y salí a preguntar cuál era el problema

–Hola señor, ¿Puedo ayudarlo con algo?

–¿Usted pagara por los cerdos?

–¿Qué?

–Los cerdos, los cerdos que esta familia encargo y no quiere pagar por ellos.

–¿Compraste cerdos Applejack? –Dije algo confundido.

–¡No! Tenemos cerdos y no queremos más, es solo este hombre que nos quiere ver la cara.

–Usted ordeno a los cerdos señorita, lo dice bien en la dirección de la entrega que tengo en la hoja, además está a su nombre.

–Déjeme ver esa hoja –Dijo algo furiosa– N-no puede ser, si es mi nombre, pero estoy segura que no ordene nada.

–Bueno pues ahora que reconoció que es su nombre pagara por los cerdos. Son cerdos miniatura por lo que su precio está en 4000 bits.

–¡4000 bits! ¿Cuántos cerdos tiene ahí?

–No lo sé pero según el encargo son 7.

–Bueno 4000 bits por 7 cerditos no se me hace mucho dinero…

–¿Qué? Oh no señorita esta confundida, son 4000 bits por cerdo.

–¿QUEEEE? Pero eso significa que son 28000 bits.

–Ni yo hubiera hecho mejor la suma, ahora págueme –Dijo en tono sarcástico y molesto aquel hombre.

–P-pero no tenemos tanto dinero.

–Entonces trata de decirme que un hada vendrá y mágicamente me dará unas vacaciones lejos de mi mujer.

–Ehh…

–Olvide eso, solo págueme –Dijo acercándose a Applejack, Big Mac al ver esto se acercó al hombre.

–Y tú que chico, no te tengo miedo, he entregado animales más grandes que tu –Big Mac no se enfureció por esto pero no se dejó intimidar.

–Oigan, creo que podemos agregar esto como gente civilizada –Dije mientras me interponía entre Macintosh y el hombre– Tenga, un cheque por 30000 bits, los 2000 sobrantes son un regalo para usted solo deme los cerditos –Pude notar la mirada de toda la familia al no solo pagar por los cerdos sino regalar 2000 bits, estaban sorprendidos.

–¡Gracias muchacho por fin alguien entro en razón! –Dijo el hombre abriendo la parte de atrás del camión y sacando una jaula donde los cerditos estaban.

El hombre agradeció, me pidió mi firma y me entrego un recibo, luego subió al camión y se fue contento.

–¡¿Como pudiste pagar 30000 y encima regalarle al hombre dinero?!

–Bueno, se veía enojado y no se iría hasta que pagaran por los cerdos tenía que hacer algo.

–¿Pero de donde sacaste tanto dinero?

–Jaja no es problema el dinero, incluso fue una cantidad muy pequeña.

–¿Te va tan bien como maestro?

–No, no, no me pagan mucho como maestro, sin embargo hago otras cosas para ganar dinero, antes de trabajar, pintaba cuadros, y un día una persona los vio y me dijo que quería comprar uno de ellos, le dije que no los vendía pero me convenció, así que le pedí 3000 bits por el cuadro, el hombre me vio con una cara de desprecio y confusión y me dijo que por una obra así 3000 bits no era nada, yo pensaba que me estaba viendo mal pidiendo tanto, al final me dio 500,000 por mi pintura.

–¿500,000? Wow, pero aun así no creo que debas desperdiciar ese dinero.

–Eso no fue lo único, aquel hombre me llevo a una casa de subastas donde exhibí mis algunos clones de mis obras, y con clones me refiero a que la recree para no perder las originales, no que sean falsas, ahí los precios se dispararon hasta casi los tres millones por una pintura y bueno vendí muchas, muchas pinturas.

–Pero entonces pintabas cuadros en la calle o que.

–No, los pintaba afuera de mi casa, en el jardín y esa persona pasaba por ahí en ese entonces y ahí los vio.

–Ya veo, entonces eres millonario.

–Sí, pero no despilfarro el dinero, y aún sigo haciendo cuadros para vender, cada uno con una copia idéntica que me quedo yo.

–Nos ayudaste mucho querido –Dijo la abuela Smith– Es bueno saber que tienes a un chico muy lindo a tu lado Applejack.

–En realidad aun no somos tan cercanos como solíamos ser abuelita –Dijo Applejack sonrojada.

–Bueno ya llegara un momento en el que ambos no puedan vivir sin el otro.

–Eh, si jeje que cosas no –Dije un poco apenado.

–Gracias por salvarnos, pero ahora que harás con tantos cerdos –Dijo Applejack.

–Pues supongo que los repartiré por la ciudad, seguro que alguien quiere uno.

–¿Cuántos cerdos dijo el hombre que venían en la jaula? –Pregunto la abuela Smith.

–Siete –Respondió Big Mac.

–Bueno, puede que este vieja pero aún se contar, y aquí no hay siete son ocho cerditos.

Entonces un pequeño cerdo, más pequeño que los demás, se asomó, era muy pequeño y si bien todos se veían como bebés, este se veía más joven.

–Yo, yo creo que me quedare con el pequeño –Dije mientras lo cargaba.

–Qué bueno, por estar tan concentrado en el dinero ese hombre no se dio cuenta que en realidad tenía 8 cerditos en la jaula, se lo merece.

–Aunque relativamente no fue gratis, le di 2000 bits aparte, así que sería como pagar la mitad.

–Bueno puede que tengas razón.

–Pues nos vemos luego, iré a ver quién quiere un cerdito.

–Adiós chico, cuídate –Dijo la abuela Smith– y gracias.

–Fue un placer, adiós Mac.

–Adiós.

–Nos vemos Applejack.

–Está bien –Se acercó a mí, tiro de mi ropa y me dio un beso.

No sabía qué hacer, me quede muy sorprendido, pero para no despreciar su beso, le seguí la corriente.

–Eso fue…

–¿Inesperado? –Pregunto.

–Sí, jajaja, no importa, me gusto.

–Se lo que te gusta, ahora corre, tendrás problemas si no encuentras dueños para los cerditos.

–Sí, me voy.

Subí los cerditos al coche, no era una jaula muy grande por el tamaño de los cerditos y comencé a conducir y a preguntar si alguien quería uno, no tuve mucha suerte al principio pero luego me encontré con Lyra, quien era una amiga y se interesó mucho por uno

–¡Gunny! –Dijo feliz

–Hola Lyra, cuanto tiempo.

–Lo sé, fue mucho ¿Cómo has estado?

–Muy bien, aunque he estado mejor jajaja, oye ¿Sabes de alguien que quisiera un mini cerdito?

–¿Mini cerdito? ¿Tienes un mini cerdito? Déjame verlo.

–Bueno en realidad son 8 pero el más pequeño es mío.

–Ohh son tas lindos, quiero uno ¿Cuánto cuestan?

–Son gratis, los estoy regalando, llévate el que quieras.

–¿En serio? ¿Así sin más?

–Si jeje, en serio.

–Gracias, a Bon Bon le encantara.

–No, gracias a ti, ¿sabes de alguien más que quiera uno?

–Mmmm… no, pero si encuentro a alguien te lo diré.

–Está bien, cuento contigo.

–Adiós

–Adiós Lyra.

–Vale, en teoría me quedan 6 cerditos –Me dije a mi mismo– a quien más le pueden gustar, iré con Vinyl quizá ella quiera uno.

Me dirigí a casa de Vinyl y toque el timbre, en realidad ella me abrió, no lo esperaba, creía que me recibiría Octavia.

–Hola Vinyl

–… –Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

–¿Estas ocupada?

–… –Negó con la cabeza.

–Emm, ¿tienes mascotas?

–… –Negó nuevamente.

–¿Te gustaría una?

–… –Levanto sus hombros mostrando ignorancia en el tema.

–¿Crees que Octavia estaría de acuerdo?

–… –Hizo una mueca a manera pensativa y movió su mano para decirme "más o menos".

–¿Crees que le gusten los cerditos?

–… –Hizo otra mueca y movió su mano refiriéndose a "tal vez".

–Son mini cerditos no crecerán mucho mira te mostrare –Fui por la jaula de cerditos para enseñárselos y luego regrese– son estos míralos, son gorditos además son gratis.

–… –Sonrió y miro detenidamente todos los cerditos.

–El más pequeño es mío, amm, por si te interesa.

–… –Levanto su pulgar en aprobación.

–¿Entonces?

–… –levanto dos dedos en su mano.

–¿Quieres dos?

–… –Asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Cuáles quieres?

–… –Señalo a los dos cerditos.

–¿Esos? O ya veo porque.

Uno de los cerditos tenía un pequeño mechón de pelo en la frente un poco desordenado y una mancha circular que parecía un disco de vinil y el otro parecía que tenía un cuello como el que usan los directores de orquesta.

Saque a los dos cerditos y se los di a Vinyl.

–Se lo darás a Octavia.

–… –Asintió de nuevo.

–¿Dónde está?

–… –Levanto sus cejas se llevó un dedo a los labios, pero luego señalo detrás de mí.

–¿Está detrás de mí? –Al voltear Octavia había llegado, iba cargando su chelo así que le ayude.

–Cuidado, es frágil –Dijo mientras me lo entregaba.

–Sí, no te preocupes.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Digo no es que no quiera tu presencia pero es raro.

–Vine para preguntarle a Vinyl si quería un cerdito.

–¿Vendes cerditos?

–No en realidad los estoy regalando.

–Y que te hizo pensar que ella quería uno.

–Bueno no lo sé simplemente pensé en ella y dije ¿Por qué no?

–Pues ella no quiere uno ¿Verdad Vinyl?

Vinyl giro la cabeza a Octavia, parecía no haber escuchado nada y en su lugar le mostro al cerdito, presentándolo con los brazos abiertos, el cerdito tenia puestas unas gafas pixeladas y una chamarra como la de Vinyl.

–Tu ¿Aceptaste un cerdito? –Dijo un poco enojada

–… –Hizo una sonrisa y se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza en plan, "la cague" luego giro y puso algo de música

–No solo uno –Dije yo– Le gustaron dos, este es para ti –Dije mientras cargaba al cerdito.

–Awww parece que tiene un cuello… Pero no no puedo aceptarlo son una responsabilidad y sus gastos también son un problema.

–Vamos Octavia, Vinyl ya se encariño con el suyo y sé que te gusta este, ella lo escogió para ti, y si te preocupas por los gastos, puedo mantenerlos yo, solo necesito que tengan un hogar porque, aunque mi casa es espaciosa no me gustaría tener tantos cerditos.

–No tienes que hacerlo es solo que quien limpiara sus cosas.

–Sé que es complicado pero estos cerditos son muy limpios así como inteligentes, si lo educas bien no tendrás problemas con ese tipo de cosas. Mira el cerdito de Vinyl incluso está bailando

El cerdito estaba bailando con la música que había puesto Vinyl.

–Bueno confiare en ti solo porque me gusto este –Dijo mientras apretaba a su cerdito y este se cubría de la música de Vinyl.

–Ok entonces si quieres te ayudare enviándote dinero para su comida y…

–No es necesario Gunner, nosotras podemos hacerlo.

–¿Estas segura?

–Sí, muy segura –Dijo mientras ponía el cerdito en el suelo.

–Las veo luego.

–Claro Gunner gracias –Mientras se despedía tomo su chelo y empezó a tocar, el cerdito se sentó y empezó a mover su cabeza al ritmo de su melodía.

–… –Ella subió el volumen de su música y el cerdito comenzó a bailar con más intensidad.

–Le gusta mucho como tocas Octavia, al otro por su parte le gusta mucho bailar con la música de Vinyl–Dije por ultimo– Adiós y… traten de no pelearse.

–¡Adiós!

–… –Se despidió levantando su mano.

Cargue la jaula de cerditos y la volví a meter al coche.

–Me quedan 4 cerditos sin contar al mío, ahora ¿Quién más estará interesado en ellos? Bueno supongo que conduciré, tal vez encuentre a alguien.

**Continuara**

_**Que les pareció, ya ni digo nada de porque no soy muy constante jejeje pero bueno también fue porque me enferme xD, ahí hagan lo que quieran en los reviews, les deseo un/una buen/buena (inserte la hora en la que se esté leyendo aquí)**_


End file.
